The Archipelago Wars
by Gen.Reaper
Summary: Taking place four years after the end of the Gene Corp War, the Viking Tribes and the United States along with it's allies in the Coalition now face a new threat as the Outcasts return while another force prepares to make it's first move and set the Barbaric Archipelago ablaze with war. Rated T for Teen for some violence, minor suggestive themes, and some coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Archipelago Wars**

The Story So Far

Four years of undisturbed peace have passed since the end of the Gene Corp War as both the Viking Tribes and the United States benefit from the economic upturn brought about by the quick rise of inter-dimensional trading as the Vikings use the funds gained from the tributes paid by the Coalition for assisting the multinational groups of scientists in their studies of the dragons to purchase electronics and other goods to improve their lifestyles while also selling items such as handcrafted weapons and pottery to collectors and museums. But despite the peace, the Viking Tribes, the Hairy Hooligans in particular have also been spending their funds to improve their military capabilities by purchasing surplus or obsolete weapons from the United States and hiring military advisers and former soldiers to help train their forces in the arts of modern warfare and some of the Vikings' leaders have shown interest in the possibilities of creating empires using their new weapons. On the other side, the American's People Party(APP) and it's armed branch, the technologically advanced, American's People's Military(APM) and the regular American armed forces has kept a keen eye out for any signs of possible conflict in both dimensions and has worked frivolously to improve it's rapid-deployment and intelligence gathering capabilities to ensure that they're never caught by surprise again.

However the United States, it's allies in the Coalition, and the Viking Tribes have all neglected to keep tabs on the Outcast Tribe, who have been atypically quiet since before the outbreak of the Gene Corp War a mistake that will soon cost them dearly while in the shadows another power is about to make it's first move against the Vikings.

Chapter One: Peaceful Times

**Isle of Berk **

**April 5****th****, 2245 **

The chief dragon trainer of the Berk Dragon Academy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Toothless were standing aside the Hairy Hooligan's main training adviser, APM Drill Sergeant, Adah Brown as they watched a group of young Viking Warriors practiced dismantling and cleaning their American-made GK-15 Assault Rifles

"I think they're starting to catch on now!" Adah said to Hiccup, who couldn't help but to look at the Sergeant's mechanical right arm, "What is it kid? Never seen a prosthetic arm before?"

"Not like that one..." Hiccup replied

The Sergeant laughed

"Sorry I forgot where I was..." He replied as he examined the mechanical arm

"How did you lose it?" Hiccup asked him

"Training accident, some dumb-ass Marine managed to get a hold of a laser rifle that somebody had deactivated the DNA lock on for some reason and it mis-fired, cutting it right off." He replied, "Had to sit out for most of the Gene Corp War because of it."

"Dear Odin that's horrible..." Hiccup said

"Not the worst thing that could have happened to me, if the beam had come any closer, it would've been fatal." Adah replied

"What happened to the Marine?" Hiccup asked him

"I believe he was dishonorably discharged." He replied, "But he was probably drafted back in during the war."

One of the Viking Warriors dropped their rifle to the ground, but immediately picked it up before inspecting it for damage and then continuing to reassemble it.

"Lets just hope he doesn't do that in battle if another war breaks out." Hiccup said to Adah, who nodded

"So how have things been going on at the dragon academy? Trained any new dragons yet?" He asked him

"We caught a Changewing about two days ago and we've been working on taming it and learning more about the species as a whole...with the help of the scientists of course." Hiccup replied

"A Changewing? Isn't that the species that's like a chameleon?" Adah asked him

"I don't know what that even is, but I guess so." He replied, "But we're finding that's it's actually really curious and friendly once it gets used to you."

"Well you learn something new everyday." Adah said to him

Meanwhile in the Great Hall , Hiccup's father and the chieftain of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, Stoick the Vast was with the village's blacksmith and dragon dentist, Gobber the Belch

"Stoick, we haven't seen or head anything from Alvin and the Outcasts since before the Gene Corp War." Gobber said to Stoick

"Which is what has me concerned, the village was perfectly vulnerable during the Gene Corp War and they didn't even try to take it." He replied

"Maybe they finally decided to leave us alone after the whole kidnapping ordeal?" Gobber asked him

"Gobber, I know Alvin, he never gives up on anything and as long as he's alive, the Outcasts are a threat to us all." He replied

"Whatever you say Stoick, but I doubt he'll want to attack us when we have the backing of the Americans and their allies." Gobber said to him.

"He won't let that stop him from trying." He replied when Astrid Hofferson came into the great hall with Stormfly

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked Stoick

"I think he and Toothless are with Sergeant Brown." He replied

"Thanks." Astrid said before heading out of the Great Hall and mounting onto Stormfly before taking off into the air before finding Hiccup and Toothless as they watched Brown dismissed the Viking warriors

"There you are Hiccup! Been looking all over for you!" She said to Hiccup as she and Stormfly landed

"Is something going on?" He asked her

"No, just wanting to know where you've been all day." She replied as she dismounted from Stormfly before she looked at the Sergeant, "How was today's class?"

"They're getting better, but they're nowhere near APM material, I'll tell you that." He said to her, "So have you guys heard anything from the your friends in the APMAC?"

"You mean the 502nd? Well no we haven't actually." Hiccup replied, "Is there something going on?"

"Well I heard from the grapevine that one of the Night Furies are getting married to their chief airplane mechanic." Brown said to him

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Astrid bother said at the same time

**In Route to Cape Girardeau Air Base**

**502****nd**** Special Operations Air Squadron **

The post-human Night Furies, Barnes and Samantha were with their three children as they slept in the cargo hold of one of the APMSF strategic airlifter that was flying them back to Cape Girardeau along with the rest of the 502nd, post-human dragons, and the APMSF 1st Stormtrooper Legion after the spending the last week and a half in North Africa, participating in a series of multinational war games with military forces from Russia, Israel, the European Federation, and the South African Federation

"Barnes! Sam! If you guys are asleep in there, it's time for you guys to get up! We're almost at the air base!" Shouted Captain Jack Franz Ramirez to Barnes and Samantha over the radio of their translation collars, waking up both them and their children

"Thank you Dice Two." Barnes replied tiredly with his translation collar as he got up, unwrapping his wing from Samantha before yawning as he stretched his legs while one of his daughters, Anna lifted her head up and yawned before she got up and stretched

"I think that's the best sleep I've had in a while." She said to her father while her mother and siblings, Leon and Zoey started to get up

"Well that's what happens after nearly 48 hours of no sleep." He replied, "You better go check on your future husband."

Anna nodded before going to check on her future husband, Preston Marlowe, who was strapped onto a cot while he slept with a maintenance manual covering his face while he looked at Samantha who was licking a minor injury on her thigh that she had gotten during the war games

"Sam, you're going to be okay. It's only a flesh wound." Barnes said to her

Samantha stopped licking the wound and looked at her husband

"I'm just cleaning it!" She said to him telepathically, "And have you called your dad to make sure he sent the invitations for the wedding to the dragon riders yet?!"

"Shit I forgot, I'll call him once we land." He replied

Samantha sighed and rolled her eyes

"The next time I suggest putting your dad in charge of invitations for anything, slap me." She said to him

"I'm sure he sent them anyway and if he didn't, I'm sure he has his reasons." He replied

Samantha snorted

**APM Command Bunker **

**Downtown Cape Girardeau **

Barnes' father and the president of the United States, Reaper was in his office looking at paperwork when Director of the CIA, Luke Twones came in through the door

"Am I disturbing anything?" Twones asked Reaper

"Not at all, go ahead and take a seat." He replied as he placed the paperwork into a folder that he placed down onto his desk while Twones sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, "So what's going on?"

"We've been continuing our search for that lost Gene Corp facility of your's and we've came across a tidbit of information that survived Gene Corp's purge of their databases." Twones said to him as he opened his briefcase before reaching into it and pulling a folder that he handed to Reaper, who took the folder and read it's contents, "Apparently overthrowing the APP and turning people into dragons weren't the only things on his agenda."

Reaper nodded and placed the folder down

"My question is why was he interested in making deals with the Romans?" Reaper asked him

Twones shrugged

"We don't know, but whatever the deals he made with were, it can't be good for our Viking friends." He said to him

"Oh crap..." Reaper said

"What?" Twones asked him

"I forgot to send the invitations for my granddaughter's wedding to the dragon riders." He replied

"Why can't Barnes and Samantha do that themselves?" Twones asked him

"Because they've been in North Africa for the past few weeks participating in those war games and they put me in charge before they left." He replied as he got onto his computer

"Well when's the wedding?" Twones asked him

"Two days from now." He replied as he picked up his phone, "I just hope they haven't find out about it from their training adviser because it was all over APM Weekly."

"I'd be hoping more that they're not blaming Barnes and Samantha for not sending them invitations." Twones said to him

"That too..." He replied as he typed in a phone number of his phone's keypad, but before he could press enter, the phone started to ring

"That's the riders isn't it?" Twones asked him

Reaper nodded

"Unfortunately." He said as he pressed the talk button, "Before you guys start, it's my fault. Barnes and Sam put me in charge of sending you guys your invitations to Anna's wedding while they and the 502nd went with the 1st Legion to the multinational war games in North Africa."

"Well I guess that explains why we weren't able to reach them..." Hiccup replied from the other side

"Well they're on their way back right now and I'll probably be getting a ear full from them about this later." Reaper said to him, "Just let me make the arrangements for a VTOL to go pick you and your dragons up and let me guess, Sergeant Brown told you about the wedding?"

"He did." Hiccup said to him

"Figured as much." He replied, "Well guess we'll be seeing you guys soon."

"Okay, thanks for inviting us...just be sure not to forget next time." Hiccup said to Reaper

"I won't." He replied, "Bye."

"Bye." Reaper said before hanging up and looking at Twones, "Now back to our discussion about Gene Corp's interests in Rome. I want eyes and ears in the Roman Empire as soon as possible, if Gene Corp has facilities there I want to know about them before we have a Second Gene Corp War in our hands, you got that?"

Twones nodded

"It'll take some time, but it shall be done Reaper." He said to him, "Shouldn't we notify the Coalition and the chieftains of the Viking Tribes though?"

"We will once we have a better idea on what Gene Corp was up to with these deals. But until then, we keep our lips sealed." He replied

Twones nodded


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Outcasts

**The Isle of Berk **

**Four Hours Later **

It was late evening as a APM UH-55 Mallard Transport VTOL, escorted by two AH-57 Crow gunships flew toward the island while the dragon riders and their mounts watched with Stoick, Gobber, and Brown

"That's one helluva of a escort." Adah said to them as the Mallard came down for a landing while the AH-57s stopped and hovered

"Probably wanted to make sure we had a safe trip." Hiccup replied as the VTOL deployed it's landing gear before touching down, kicking up a cloud of dirt before the pilots turned down the strength of it's dual turbofan engines and then opening the back door of the passenger compartment as the co-pilot ran toward them

"You may already know about this, but on the way here we saw this huge ass fleet of ships heading toward here." The Co-Pilot said to them

"What banner were they flying under?" Stoick asked him

"Well we were flying at a relatively high altitude when he spotted it so we couldn't make any symbols, but we did see dragons flying over the ships." He replied, "I thought you guys were the only tribe to have tamed dragons to the point of riding them?"

"We are...or at least we were." Hiccup said to him, "Where was this fleet?"

"A few miles out, they could be coming into visual range in about a few hours." He replied

Stoick, Gobber, the riders, and Brown exchanged looks with each other

"Is it possible that you can take us to this fleet so we can see it for ourselves?" Stoick asked the Co-Pilot

"One of the Crows will take you." He replied

"Have you contacted Cape Girardeau?" Brown asked him

"Negative, should we?" He replied

Stoick shook his head

"We don't want your people mobilizing for war for something that just could be a false alarm." He said to Brown and the Co-Pilot, "Tell one of your escorts to take us to this fleet and just in case, I want you to stay here."

The Co-Pilot nodded and ran back to the VTOL

Stoick turned to Brown

"Sergeant, I want you to tell Spitelout to ready our warriors just in case." He said to him

Brown nodded and ran off while Stoick, Gobber, and the dragon riders mounted onto their dragons when the co-pilot came running

"Viper Three will take you to the fleet." He said to them pointing to one of the Crows

"Thank you." Hiccup replied before they and their dragons took off

"I can't say I like the sound of this." Toothless said to Hiccup telepathically

"You and me both." He replied before they followed the Crow gunship out to sea while the dragon riders pulled out the radio headsets that Barnes had given during the island campaign of the Gene Corp War so they could communicate with the pilot and gunner of the gunship

"Can you hear us?" Astrid asked them over the radio

"Loud and clear." The Pilot replied, "You guys stay close now because something tells me that we're going want to get out in a hurry if things get hairy."

"Roger that." Hiccup said to her

The gunship led the dragon riders far out to sea before the fleet came into view

"There it is, damn, it's even larger up close." The Gunship's Gunner said over the radio while Hiccup pulled out his spyglass and extended it out so he could a closer look at the ships and noticed they were all flying under the banner of the Outcast Tribe

"Those are Outcast ships!" Hiccup shouted before several Outcast riding dragons attacked them and the gunship

"Get them!" One of the Outcast shouted

"Bug out! Bug out!" The Pilot shouted screamed over the radio as did evasive maneuvers while the gunner pulled the trigger for it's 30mm chaingun that was mounted of the fuselage beneath the cockpit, quickly gunning down several of the Outcast dragon riders while the Hairy Hooligan riders flew back to Berk

"Dear Thor! How did they learn to tame dragons?!" Stoick shouted

"I don't know...unless...Mildew taught them..." Hiccup replied

"Mildew?! That traitorous wretch!" Astrid shouted

"No use in getting mad now, we need to get back to Berk and start preparing for the Outcasts." Gobber replied

The Outcast Tribe's chieftain watched as the flying machine that was with Hiccup and Hairy Hooligan Tribe Dragon riders as it did evasive maneuvers while ripping apart the pursuing Outcast dragon riders with it's weapon while he rode on Gravedigger, his Whispering Death

"What in Thor's name is that thing Alvin?" Asked Savage, who was riding on his Deadly Nadder, Killer

"No idea, but it's helping the Hairy Hooligans." Alvin replied before flames started to shoot out of the back of the flying machine as it greatly increased it's speed before a white cloud appeared in front as it zoomed off toward Berk generating a loud boom and a invisible shock wave that knocked it's pursuers out of the skies

"Did you see how fast that thing was flying?!" Savage asked him

"Of course I did! I'm not blind!" He replied

"Should we continue on to Berk?" Savage asked

"We're not stopping because of a single flying machine." Alvin replied

**Isle of Berk **

**A Few Minutes Later **

The gunship arrived at Berk at the same time as the dragon riders who were greeted by Sergeant Brown and Spitelout as soon as they landed

"So what was it?" Spitelout asked

"It's the Outcasts...and they have dragons. Gather all the warriors and weapons you can and starting preparing defenses around the village." Stoick said to him

"We've just sent a emergency transmission to Cape Girardeau, hopefully we'll get a response soon." The Pilot of the Gunship said over the radio

"This is going to get ugly Stoick." Gobber said to Stoick

"I know it is Gobber, which is why we need to prepare. I want you and Brown to take all the elderly and younglings to the caves on Raven Point where they'll be safe." He replied, "Hiccup, I want you to take the others and patrol the area around the island to keep a lookout for Alvin and his fleet."

"Yes sir." Brown said to him

**APM Command Bunker **

Alarms blared as Reaper entered the nerve center where Generals Earl Smict and Marshal Conrad and Secretary of Defense, Carille Paxton were already discussing the situation on Berk

"What's going on?" Reaper asked them

"We received a emergency transmission from one of the Crow gunships we went with the VTOL to pick up the dragon riders, Berk is about to invaded by a hostile Viking Tribe called the Outcasts, who have somehow managed to train dragons to the same level as the Hairy Hooligans." Conrad replied

"What do we know about them?" Reaper asked him

"Not much." He replied

"Figures as much." Reaper said to them, "How long will it be until we get boots on the ground in Berk?"

"Several hours to get a full task force ready, but a small quick reaction force could be ready for deployment in at least four or less hours." Smict replied

"Contact the 502nd and the APMSF 1st Legion, they know the Vikings better than any other forces we have." Reaper said to him, "They'll be enough to help the Hairy Hooligans defend the island until we can deploy a larger force."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Smict said to him

"Reaper, sir. Shouldn't we be focusing on getting more Intel about these Outcasts before we throw everything have at them?" Paxton asked Reaper

"That is normal procedure, but unfortunately we don't have enough time for that." He replied, "What about the other Viking Tribes?"

"No word from them yet." Smict said to him

"And what about the Coalition? The Scientists there will no doubly be warning the governments of their respective nations about the Outcasts and they will no doubly send forces too to protect them and their interests." Paxton asked Reaper

"Well I don't give a shit about what rest of the Coalition is doing, I want to get boots on the ground in Berk. We have too many interests there as well to lose it to these damn Outcasts." Reaper said to him

**Cape Girardeau Air Base **

**Several Minutes Later**

Commander of the APMSF 1st Legion, Charles Karlson and his wife, Tesla were sound asleep with their two children, Calvin and Sheva when they were awaken by the sound of wailing alarms

"Not now..." Karlson said, thinking the alarms were another drill before Barnes ran into their hangar

"Karlson! We just got word Berk is about to be attacked and we're being mobilized as a quick reaction force and it's all hands on deck!" He shouted to them, "Meet me at the armory in five minutes for briefing!"

"I'll be right there!" Karlson replied as he got up with Tesla

"You two stay here!" Tesla said to Calvin and Sheva as they left the hangar

Calvin snorted

"I hate it when do this to us." He said to Sheva while outside Karlson and Tesla joined the other post-human dragons outside the armory hangar where Barnes was talking to a holographic General Conrad before he turned his attention to the gathered dragons

"I'm guessing that everybody's here...we've just received word from command that the Isle of Berk is getting to be invaded by a rival tribe of Vikings called the Outcasts, who have somehow managed to tame their own dragons and have amassed a massive armada of ships that is bearing down on Berk as we speak." Barnes said to them, "And in reaction to this act of aggression, command has ordered us and the APMSF 1st Legion to be deployed to Berk as a quick reaction force until a larger force can be prepared to deployment."

There were quiet whispers amongst the post-human dragons and the nearby APMSF, APM, and US Military Personnel before Barnes continued

"I will say this now, we have little Intel on the Outcasts or what they're capable of, so we can't take them lightly." He said, "But what we do know is that they don't know we exist yet, so they're going to be in a helluva of surprise when we drop in on them."

"What about their dragons?" Asked Jones, a British Deadly Nadder

"Well if they're anything like the dragons of the Hairy Hooligans, they're going to extremely loyal to their riders which mean they're also going to be _extremely_ hostile to us and the Hooligans. So they're to be terminated with extreme prejudice." Barnes replied, "I know a lot of us have never killed a dragon in their life because I haven't either, but we can't let this stop us from completing our objective, which is to make sure Berk doesn't fall to these Outcasts before reinforcements can arrive."

"Glad we got that new armor then." Said Vasili, a Russian Gronckle

"Yeah, except that armor isn't exactly designed for dragon vs dragon combat, it's designed to protect us from small arms fire and NBC threats." Replied Casey, a APMSF Deadly Nadder, "But it should be more than enough against any weapons the Outcasts can throw us, except maybe a direct hit from catapult."

"Armor or not, as I said earlier, the Outcasts are not to be taken lightly because as far as we know they could be former dragon slayers like the Hairy Hooligans." Barnes said to them, "So no stupid shit okay?"

The post-human dragons snorted or nodded in agreement

"Good, I want everybody to get suited up ASAP so we can start moving out." Barnes said to them, "Karlson, you know what you and Tesla have to do."

Karlson snorted and left with Tesla to rally the 1st Legion while Barnes and Samantha went into the hangar with the other post-human dragons where APM technicians were waiting for them inside

**Isle of Berk **

Sergeant Brown was walking alongside Gobber as they escorted the elderly and younger Vikings up a path to Raven's Point

"Something tells me this isn't the first run in you guys have had with the Outcasts." Brown said to Gobber, who nodded

"Far from it." He replied

"So what you call them me about them?" Brown asked them

"They're mostly the descendants of criminals who were banished from this tribe and the others to the Outcast Lands, which are far to north of here." Gobber replied, "Their leader Alvin, however is a nasty one."

"Alvin...as in the Alvin the Treacherous? I think I heard you and Stoick talking about him a while back." Brown said to him, "I'm guessing they don't like each other."

"Alvin and Stoick have a history of...disagreements and not to mention that the Outcasts have been wanting to take Berk for themselves for a long time now." He replied

"Why's that?" Brown asked him

"Because it's one of the best islands in the Archipelago, defiantly when compared to the likes of the Outcast Lands." He replied while in the village, Stoick was with Spitelout Jorgenson as they oversaw the over saw the construction of defenses around and inside the village

"You think Alvin will try sailing into the harbor?" Spitelout asked Stoick

Stoick shook his head

"It's too obvious, Alvin will probably try landing on the coast somewhere and advance overland." He said to him

"You think he's going to try to lay siege to us?" Spitelout asked him

"I wouldn't put it past him and who knows what could happen now that he has dragons." He replied

"Thor help us." Spitelout said to him, "But at least we have the weapons we've gotten from our deals with the other world to even the odds and then the Americans are sending reinforcements."

Toothless and Hiccup landed nearby

"We just found a empty Outcast Ship in Black Heart Bay and there's foot prints on the beach leading into the forest!" Hiccup shouted to them

"Must be a scouting party." Spitelout replied

"Where are the others?" Stoick asked Hiccup

"They're searching the forests!" He replied

"Oh gods, Adah and Gobber are still in the forest with the elderly and children!" Spitelout said to Stoick while we returned to Sergeant Brown and Gobber as they continued to escort the elderly and young Vikings up Raven's Point to safety in the caves there

"Outcasts!" A Viking Elder shouted as several Outcast Warriors charged out of the village wielding swords and axes while Brown quickly pulled out his M1014 Shotgun

"Get them to the cave! I'll take care of these guys!" Brown said to Gobber as he went toward the attacking Outcasts as the Viking Elders and children fled up the mountain with Gobber while the Outcast stopped at the sight of the American come at them with his strange contraption and his metal mechanical arm

"Who in Thor's name are you?!" One of the Outcasts asked Brown, who pulled back the pump of the shotgun, chambering the first round

"War." He replied before he blasted away one of the Outcasts with a slug round before pulling back the pump again to eject the empty shell casing and chambered a new shell as the Outcasts stared in shock at their dead comrade, who had a massive chest wound from where the slug round had hit him before they started screaming in anger and charged at the American, who didn't hesitated to fire several more slug rounds into the charging Outcasts, killing and wounding several of them before emptying the clip, Brown then retreated up the mountain as he loaded another clip into the shotgun, but one Outcast caught up to him, but Brown quick dispatched him by punching him in the face with his metal arm, breaking the Outcast's nose and knocking him out cold while Brown continued to retreat before he finished reloading his shotgun and took cover behind a tree and waited for the Outcasts to come within range before popping out and firing several shots at them, killing the remaining Outcasts as Astrid and Stormfly arrived

"Brown! Where are the others?" Astrid asked him

"Gobber took them up Raven's Point to the caves. "He replied as he replaced the second empty clip with a fresh one while Snotlout and the Thornston twins landed nearby on their dragons and saw the dead and wounded Outcasts

"These Outcasts aren't so tough." Brown said

"This was only a scouting party unfortunately." Astrid replied, "You're just lucky you had that shotgun with you."

"So what should we do with these guys?" Brown asked her as he looked at the wounded Outcasts that including the unconscious one that had blood come from nostrils of his broken nose when Stoick, Spitelout, and Hiccup arrived with several Viking warriors

"The others are on Raven's Point." Astrid said to Stoick, who sighed in relief when he looked at Brown

"Thank you for your help." He said to him

Brown nodded

"So what are we going to do with them?" He asked them

"You leave that to us Sergeant, I want you to go find Gobber and the others to make sure their safe." Stoick replied

"Sure." Brown said as headed back for the trail

"Spitelout take the wounded to the jail, we can probably get information about Alvin's plans from them, Hiccup I want you and the others to come with me, I have an idea." Stoick said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Invasion Begins

**USAS Patton; In route to Kansas Rift Zone **

**One Hour Later **

The post-human dragons were in one of the hangar bays of the USAS(United States Airship) Patton, the lead ship of the new _Patton_-Class Air Cruiser which was developed for use in small scale operations or transporting and supporting quick reaction forces that was taking to Berk with the APMSF 1st Legion

"We should be arriving at Berk in a hour and a half." Barnes said to the other post-human dragons after talking to the captain of the airship over the radio, "But by then, the Outcasts will probably already have made landfall and will be attacking the Hairy Hooligans, so our LZ is likely going to be hot."

"Figures as much." Said Carville, a Texan Monstrous Nightmare

**Isle of Berk**

It was light at night as Hiccup and the other dragon riders were taking a quick nap with their dragons in a sheltered dugout when they were awaken by the all too familiar sounds of distant explosions and anti-air guns firing before they immediately jumped up and climbed onto their dragons, who ran out of the dug out before taking off and were joined by Stoick and Thornado who were with the two APM gunships which were now in a crudely painted woodland camouflage

"What's going?" Hiccup asked Stoick

"The Outcasts are attacking the harbor with the dragons and their fleet has been spotted heading toward Black Heart Bay as I expected they would!" Stoick replied as they flew toward the battle

"Engaging hostile air contacts!" One of the Crows' Gunners shouted as he pulled the trigger for it's chaingun tearing apart a Outcast and his Changewing in a hail of red tracer rounds while Hiccup and Toothless led the Hairy Hooligan dragon riders into combat against the Outcast dragon riders while in Black Heart Bay, Alvin and Gravedigger led the ships of the invasion armada into the bay where they were supposed to meet up with a scouting party, whose ship was sitting idly in the middle of the bay with no sign of the scouts while the sounds of explosions echoed from the Hairy Hooligan village as the Hairy Hooligans fought against the distraction attack on the harbor

"Where's the scouting party?" Savage asked Alvin

"Don't know." He replied as they flew toward the ship where they found the bodies of several members of the Scouting party strewn about it's deck

"Dear Thor!" Savage said as he covered his nose as he and Alvin dismounted from their dragons onto the ship to get a closer look

"No way the Hairy Hooligans or their dragons did this." Alvin said to him

"I've never seen wounds like that before!" He replied

"Me neither Savage, looks like Stoick's new friends have some serious firepower." Alvin said, "We probably should have brought more men."

"Should we proceed with the landings?" Savage asked him

"Of course! We're not going to let two flying machines and their operators stop us from conquering Berk!" He replied, "Find something to tie these bodies too and throw them into the bay before the rest of the men see them."

"Yes sir." Savage said

**Cape Girardeau Command Bunker **

Reaper was with Conrad as they monitored the situation on Berk using a holographic map that was being fed information from a RQ-10 Chimera Unmanned Aerial Vehicle(UAV) that was flying high over the island

"That's a lot of damn ships." Reaper said to Conrad as they watched the Outcast Armada sail into Black Heart Bay while the Hairy Hooligans and the two gunships fought off the Outcast dragon attack on the harbor

"Admiral Herald has a battle group preparing for transition, they should be ready in four hours and those things have more than enough firepower to turn every ship in that fleet into a funeral pyre." He replied

"But as you said, it's going to take four hours for them to get there." Reaper said to him, "I just hope the 502nd and 1st Legion can get here before the major fighting starts, where are they now?"

"About to make the jump through the Kansas Rift, which means they're only a hour away from Berk." He replied

"Well that's good, how much firepower does the USAS Patton carry anyway? Because it didn't have any weapons when I smashed that wine bottle against it." Reaper asked him

"Several batteries of SAM launchers and close-in weapon systems, she was supposed to go back to Area 51 today and have her ground attack armaments mounted." Conrad replied

"Well like the Outcasts have anything that can take her down anyway." Reaper said to him

**Isle of Berk**

**Outcast Camp – Black Heart Bay **

Savage and Mildew were with Alvin in his command tent while the Outcast Army prepared to move out

"Our scouts are reporting that the Hairy Hooligans have formed a defensive ring of fortifications around their village which will be anything but easy to get through considering that they now have a technological advantage." Savage said to Mildew and Alvin

"Who said anything about going through it?" Alvin asked him, "Tell the men it's time." 0


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The American-Outcast War

**The Isle of Berk **

**Hairy Hooligan Village **

**Sometime Later **

Hiccup and Toothless were sitting with the other dragon riders and their mounts behind some of the fortifications when the ground behind them abruptly exploded as Alvin and Gravedigger shot out from the ground followed by several Outcast Dragon Riders while Outcast Warriors used ladders and grappling hooks to climb out from the hole

"You guys go after Alvin! We'll take care of these guys!" Spitelout shouted as he picked up his GK-15 and ran with his warriors to fight the Outcast Warriors while the dragon riders got onto their mounts and took off into the air after Alvin and his riders while the APM gunships went after him as well

"You guys focus on taking out on the others! We'll go after Alvin!" Hiccup yelled to the other riders and the pilots of the gunships

"Wilco!" One of the Gunship Pilots replied

"Be careful Hiccup!" Astrid shouted to him as she and the other riders broke off to go after the other Outcast Riders while Hiccup and Toothless pursued Alvin and Gravedigger into the night skies

"Okay buddy we need to lure him somewhere they can't retreat underground." Hiccup said to Toothless snorted before Gravedigger turned around and shot rings of yellow fire and smoke at them, but they dodged the attacks and Toothless shot a plasma blast back at them, but they maneuvered it

"Nice try Hiccup, but you'll have to try better than that!" Alvin shouted back at them before Gravedigger turned around and came back at Hiccup and Toothless with his mouth wide open, but Hiccup and Toothless dodged them at the last minutes before they continued to pursue them

"Mildew's taught him well." Hiccup thought to himself as they pursued Alvin and Gravedigger over the ongoing brawl between Outcast and Hairy Hooligan Warriors with the former still pouring out from the hole created by Gravedigger

"I think your plan isn't going work Hiccup!" Toothless said to Hiccup telepathically as they pursued Alvin over the forests where the rest of the Outcast Army was advancing toward the village while Outcast archers and crossbowmen fired arrows at them

"I think you're right buddy." Hiccup replied before both he and Toothless were entangled in a pair of bolas shot up by a Outcast ballista causing them both to crash into the cove where they were immediately surrounded by Outcast Warriors as Alvin and Gravedigger came back

"For Stoick's boy you're not very bright when it comes to strategy are you?" Alvin asked him as he got off Gravedigger

"I'm not the you should be worried about!" Hiccup replied

"Oh and how is that?" Alvin asked him, "Meh, I'm not in the mood! Gravedigger! It's feeding time!"

Gravedigger narrowed his eyes and went up into the air, but before the Whispering Death could do anything, a missile came flying from over the forest and struck it in the side, knocking it out of the sky while an F-45 flew over the cove followed shortly by four APMSF Mallards that stopped to hover over the cover as APMSF Stormtroopers fast roped down to the ground firing their GK-46 Pulse Rifles at the Outcasts below while Barnes, clad in his powered armor landed nearby while Gravedigger although seriously wounded by the missile attack got up

"What took you so long?!" Hiccup asked him

"Got stuck in traffic." He replied as he turned his attention to Gravedigger

"Get out of my way, this isn't of any of your concern half-breed." The Whispering Death hissed to Barnes

Barnes snarled as Alvin and his warriors tried to fight against the APMSF Stormtroopers, whose kletonium powered armor made them impervious to the Outcasts' weapons

"Take another...step and you're dead." Barnes responded

The Whispering Death narrowed it's eyes and shot down at Barnes, who dodged the Whispering Death, who then burrowed into the ground where Barnes was standing while Hiccup realized that Toothless wasn't conscious

"Toothless?! Toothless?!" Hiccup screamed while Barnes walked back toward them and activated the solid-state plasma blades that were attached to his tail while he used his armor's motion sensor to monitor Gravedigger's movements underground while Alvin and his men retreated from cove

"Forget about them!" Barnes shouted over his translation collar to the Stormtroopers, "Help them!"

"Yes sir!" One of the Stormtroopers replied as they ran over to Hiccup and Toothless before Gravedigger shot out of the ground a few feet away from Barnes and shot several rings of fire at him that was harmlessly absorbed by his armors' plasma shields before Barnes took off and tackled the Whispering Death wrestling it the ground while the Stormtroopers cut Hiccup free while a APMSF Medic scanned Toothless with his vita-scanner

"His right rear leg is broken, we're going to need to medevac him to the Patton!" The APMSF Medic said to the APMSF Squad Leader while Hiccup knelt down next to Toothless while a APMSF Mallard landed and deployed a squad of Heavy Stormtroopers carrying light miniguns and missile launchers that went to attack Gravedigger that was trying to throw Barnes off his back as the post-human Night Fury tried to tear at his wings

"Hold your fire! I've got this!" Barnes shouted to the Stormtroopers as he managed to grab a hold onto the Whispering Death's right wing with his mouth before ripping it out of it's socket causing Gravedigger to roar in pain as Barnes landed on the ground and threw away the disembodied wing while the Whispering Death squirmed on the ground before burrowing into the ground and never coming back up, Barnes then turned his attention back to Hiccup, who was crying

"Did you kill it?" Hiccup asked him

"I don't know, the damn thing burrowed into the ground and escaped. But good news is that it won't be flying anymore." He replied

"Barnes! We need you in the village!" Samantha shouted to Barnes over his radio

"Roger that, I'm Oscar Mike." He replied before looking at the Stormtroopers, "Stay here until that medevac arrives!"

"Yes sir." The Stormtrooper Squad Leader said as Barnes took off into the air while back in the village, Savage was riding on Killer after he and his men had managed to breach the Hairy Hooligan's defenses and were advancing into the village when several flying machines flew over them

"More flying machines?!" A Outcast shouted before they heard the sound of moving metal ahead of them as a armored war machine appeared through the black smoke of a burning hut

"Dear Thor!" Savage screamed before the armored war machine came to a complete stop and lowered the barrel of it's main gun down toward the Outcast that began to emit some kind of electrical current before it shot out some kind lighting bolt-like projectile that tore through the ranks of Alvin's men like a hot knife through butter before dissipating causing Savage's men to panic and flee as the armored war machine made a roaring noise as it continued to move forward while Killer stood his ground and roared

"Not now!" Savage screamed as Killer shot out his tail spines at the machine that uselessly bounced off a bubble of blue energy that appeared from thin air around the machine, undeterred, Killer then shot out a plume of magnesium fire at the machine that was adsorbed by the energy bubble eventually causing the Deadly Nadder to lose all his shots as the armored war machine continued it's seemingly unstopped advance as soldiers clad in black armor appeared from the smoke behind it, "Get us out of here!"

Killer snorted and took off into the air as the weapon mounted on top of the armored war machine shot a hail of projectiles at them as they flew to join the rest of the retreating Outcast Army that was being pursued by the Hairy Hooligans and their armor-clad allies as flying machines of various types chased off the Outcast dragon riders with the help of the Hairy Hooligan dragon riders and armored dragons

"Back into the forest!" A Outcast Warrior shouted as some Outcast Warriors fled into the tunnel dug by Gravedigger that Savage and Killer headed to, but before they could reach it a flying machine flew over them and dropped a bomb into the hole that exploded beneath the ground causing it to cave in

"Forest it is then!" Savage shouted as he and Killer fled into the forest while in the air, Barnes joined Samantha and their children who were flying with Jones and Gaulle, a french Monstrous Nightmare

"What happened to Toothless and Hiccup?" Samantha asked Barnes

"Toothless has a broken rear leg, he's being medevac to the Patton as we speak." He replied

"Damn how was Hiccup taking it?" Samantha asked him

"Not very well, but luckily Toothless will be a-okay after the doctors are finished with him." He replied as the Hairy Hooligan riders joined them

"Thank gods you guys got here when you did...we heard about Hiccup and Toothless over the radio. Thanks for saving them." Astrid said to Barnes

"Just doing my job." He replied with his translation collar, "Looks like the Outcasts are done for now, lets get down to the ground and see if we can find Stoick and find out what's going on."

"I think he should be with Spitelout." Astrid said to him as they landed on the ground behind the Hairy Hooligan defenses as APMSF Stormtroopers rounded up the wounded and captured Outcasts while the Hairy Hooligans regrouped and gathered their own wounded while APMSF Mallards continued to land and take off

"Barnes, did you see how fast those Outcasts were running?!" Karlson shouted as he landed with the other APMSF dragons, "I've never seen anybody go from advance to retreat like that before!"

"This is far from over General, they're going to regroup and come back later." Astrid said to him

"And we'll be ready for them." Barnes replied with his translation, "Karlson, have you seen or head from Stoick?"

"He took off on his dragon when he heard about Hiccup and Toothless." Karlson said to him

"Dammit." He replied, "Any idea where the Outcasts are running to?"

"Probably back to their camp in Black Heart Bay." Astrid said to him while back in the cove, Hiccup was helping APMSF Medics put the still unconscious Toothless into a harness so he could be airlifted out of the cove by a Skycrane Mallard and taken to the USAS Patton when Stoick and Thornado landed in the Cove

"Hiccup! I came as soon as I heard!" Stoick shouted as he climbed off Thornado, "How bad is he hurt?"

"One of his rear legs are broken." Hiccup replied while the APMSF Medics finished placing the harness around Toothless as the Skycrane lowered a hook and cable into the cove that was then hooked onto the harness

"You're all clear!" One of the APMSF Medics said over her radio to the Winch Operator in the Skycrane that began lifting Toothless up out of the cove while another VTOL

"Where are you taking him?" Stoick asked the Medic

"The USAS Patton, we have medical personnel on standby there." He replied

Stoick nodded and patted Hiccup on the shoulder

"I'm sure Toothless will be okay Hiccup." Stoick said to him while in Black Heart Bay, Alvin has warriors arrived at the Outcast Camp to find it in complete disarray as panicked warriors climbed onto their ships and tried to push them back into the sea while dragon riders fled on their dragons

"What is going on here?!" Alvin shouted angrily

"We're getting out of here! These...these people just started coming from the skies and rained fired down upon us!" A Panicked Outcast Warrior replied

"What in Odin's name are you talking about?!" Alvin asked as Savage and Killer returned, exhausted

"What happened out there?!" Alvin asked him

"We found out who their Allies were, that's what." He replied before falling sideways off of Killer

"Everybody pull yourselves together! We're marauders, we don't run from anything!" Alvin shouted to his men, "Now get off those boats or the Hairy Hooligans and their Allies will be the _least_ of your problems."

"What about the dragons and the riders that fled?" A Outcast asked him

"We'll worry about them later." He replied shortly before a gravely wounded Gravedigger popped out of the ground and fell with blood coming out of a wounded on his back where one of his wings used to be, "Gravedigger!"

The Whispering Death groaned as Alvin ran to it and saw the Night Fury bite marks on it's hide

"Must have been one of those armored Night Furies, we ran into four of them in the village." A Outcast Warrior said to Alvin

"Four? Four Night Furies? How did they get a hold of that many Night Furies?" Alvin asked

The Outcasts shrugged

"Well it doesn't matter, I want to find out which one of those Night Furies hurt my dragon so I call kill it." Alvin said to them

**USAS Patton Hangar Bay**

Stoick and Hiccup rode on Thornado landed in one of the starboard hangar bays of the USAS Patton with the Skycrane Mallard carrying Toothless and there they found Tesla with Calvin and Sheva

"What happened?" Tesla asked Stoick and Hiccup with her translation collar

"We fell into a Outcast trap, but Barnes saved us." Hiccup replied as some of the Patton's Medical Crew ran over to Toothless as the APMSF Medics removed his harness

"Get him to the medical bay!" The Lead Doctor shouted as she and the others loaded Toothless onto a large stretcher carried by a forklift that took him out of the hangar

"Thornado stay here!" Stoick said to Thornado before he and Hiccup ran over Toothless

"What are you supposed to be?" Tesla asked the Thunderdrum

"The humans call my species , Thunderdrum." He replied, "You must be another one of those crossbreeds."

Tesla nodded as a curious Calvin and Sheva stared at Thornado from behind her

"We prefer the term post-human dragons." Tesla said to him

"Sorry." He replied

"I thought Stoick owned a Timberjack or something like that?" Tesla asked him

"You mean Paul? Yes, but he's back on the island." He replied, "I was away for mating season during the last war."

"Oh, well I'm Tesla Karlson and this here is Calvin and Sheva." Tesla said to Thornado, who looked at the two young Monstrous Nightmares

"Why aren't with the others?" He asked her

"Because of them, my husband thinks they're not ready for combat." She replied

"Oh..." Thornado said, "Well they look ready to me, but I'm not your mate, so it's not my place to say what your young is ready or not."

Tesla snorted

**Patton's Medical Bay **

The Doctors rushed Toothless into the Medical Bay as Stoick and Hiccup came in after them and were greeted by the Lead Doctor

"You must by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and Stoick the Vast, I'm Doctor Kelly Ward, the chief medical officer of the 502nd." She said to them, "Don't worry about Toothless, he's in good hands. But it will take some time for his leg to recover."

"How long?" Stoick asked her

"Depends on how severely the bone is broken." She replied as one of the APMSF Medics handed her his report on Toothless' broken leg

"How bad is it?" Stoick asked her

"It's a fractured femur, he'll need a cast and don't expect him to combat worthy." She replied, "Almost reminds me of Barnes' injury during the Gene Corp War."

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Hiccup asked her

"No, but we'll tell you when it happens." She replied

"Mind if I...?" Hiccup asked

"Go ahead, nobody's stopping you." Ward replied

Hiccup ran and sat down on a cot that was next to Toothless

"I want to be notified if there's any change." Stoick said to Ward, who nodded

Stoick left the medical bay while back in the hangar, Karlson flew into the hangar and landed

"Dad!" Calvin cried as he and Sheva ran to their father while Thornado and Tesla watched

"Have you two been good?" Karlson asked them as he laid down and looked at his two children

Calvin and Sheva nodded while their mother came over

"So I guess things have been doing well on the island?" She asked him

"We kicked their asses, but all the Vikings are saying they're going to be back and it's looking that way." He replied telepathically

"Just be careful down there, I don't know what I'll do without you now." She said to him

"I will." He replied as Stoick came into the hangar, "Stoick! I've been looking for you!"

"General Karlson...how goes the battle?" Stoick asked him

"Outcast have retreated to their camp and it looks they're starting to regroup." He replied

"I suspected as much." Stoick said, "So what are your and Barnes' plans to hold them off?"

"Simple, we dig in and give them hell until the main forces arrives and then we kick their asses off the island." Karlson replied

"You make it sound so easy." Stoick said to him

"I never said it was going to be easy." He replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Quiet

**Somewhere in the Ural Mountains **

**Russian Military High Command **

Polkovnik Gosha Titov, the commander of the 70th Spetsnaz Assault Brigade entered the office of his commanding officer, General-Polkovnik Travkin who was looking out the only window in his office

"There you are Titov, be seated." Travkin said

Titov nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Travkin's desk while the General closed the blinds of the window and sat down in his chair

"One of the GRU's contacts inside the CIA managed to get a hold of some intel about the recent doings of our American friends." He said to Titov

"What is Reaper up to this time?" He asked him

"The APMSF and the CIA have uncovered bits of information inside what was left of Gene Corp's computers that MacTavish had made several deals with the Roman Empire before the outbreak of the Gene Corp War. " Travkin replied

"Why was he making deals with the Romans?" Titov asked him, "And why are we concerned about this?"

"They don't know, Gene Corp apparently did a thorough wipe of their database after they realized they were going to lose the war." He replied, "This recent discovery was not just out of the blue either, the Americans have been searching for another Gene Corp research facility that was also mentioned in the few files they managed to recover."

"So Gene Corp possibility had or has another research facility...in the Roman Empire?" Titov asked

Travkin shrugged

"We don't know the nature of the deals Gene Corp made with the Romans, but that is certainly a possibility." He said to Titov, "Which is why we want you to take your brigade to the other dimension on a reconnaissance mission in the Mediterranean, Rome to be exact. Because what better place to look?"

"Won't the Americans notice this?" Titov asked him

"They probably will, but since they're just as interested in finding out about the deals as we are, they probably won't intervene." He replied, "Plus they're distracted with the little conflict on Berk which will no doubly be over before the end of the week."

**Isle of Berk **

**Early Morning **

Groups of APMSF Engineers were helping the Hairy Hooligans repair their defenses while Stoick, Barnes, and Karlson discussed their war plans

"Well Stoick it looks like you were right, Alvin has gathered his remaining forces and is preparing for another attack according to our surveillance drones." Karlson said to Stoick with his translation

"How many men does he have left?" He asked

"At least several divisions worth, but good news is that he hardly has any dragons left alive." Barnes replied with his translation collar, "If we're going to break the Outcast Army for good, we're going to need to take out Alvin because he'll keep coming back until he doesn't anything left to do so."

"Easier said than done." Stoick said to him, "How long until your main force arrives?"

"Two or three hours at the least." Karlson replied, "But in the meantime, we need to figure out how Alvin is going to carry out his next attack because he would be foolish to launch another frontal attack after the casualties his army sustained."

In the Outcast Camp, Alvin was planning his next move with Savage and Mildew

"Our scouts are reporting that the Hairy Hooligans and the Americans have concentrated their forces on the eastern side of the village, so it would suicide attacking them through there again." Savage said to Alvin

"Then we'll attack from another direction." He replied

"There's only one problem with that, we can't attack from any another direction, at least from here unless we sail to another part of the island and land somewhere else." Mildew said to him

"And that's exactly what we're going to do." He replied as he looked down at the map of Berk, "Savage, I want you to take half of the fleet and army to The Long Beach on the other side of the island, from there you will be able to launch a surprise attack on the village from the West. Take Mildew here as a guide just in case you get lost."

Savage nodded

"Come along now old man, we got a job to do." He said to Mildew

Mildew nodded and left with Savage while Alvin turned toward Gravedigger, whose wounds were being treated by Outcast Healers while the Whispering Death breathed audibly

"That Night Fury is going to pay when I get my hands on it." Alvin said under his breath

**USAS Patton **

Toothless had just regained consciousness as Hiccup kept him calm while Ward wrapped a electronic cast around his broken leg

"There were we go, all nice and tug." Ward said after she finished placing the cast on, "He'll be able to walk now, but not run and you'll have to be soft on your landings if you take him out flying."

Toothless looked back at the cast and hissed making Ward jump back

"Don't worry he won't hurt you, he just doesn't like the idea that he's been injured." Hiccup said to her

"When will I know to take it off?" Toothless asked Ward telepathically

"It'll fall off on it's own." She replied

"Does this mean we can join the fight against the Outcasts?" Hiccup asked her

"He can...but I certainly would prefer that he takes it easy." She replied

Toothless snorted and climbed off the heavy cot he was in and started to limp his way toward the door while Hiccup ran and stopped in front of him

"You heard what the doctor said Toothless, you have to take it easy!" Hiccup said to the Night Fury, who rolled his eyes and snorted before laying down

"When I get my claws on Alvin I am going to rip his limbs off one by one." Toothless thought to himself while Hiccup went to talk with Ward

"Is there any place you can put us where we won't be in the way?" Hiccup asked the Doctor

"We have a small gymnasium located near one of the hangar bays that's big enough to be comfortable." She replied

"Than you." Hiccup said to her before he returned to Toothless, "Come on buddy lets go find the gymnasium."

Toothless got up and followed Hiccup out of the infirmary while Ward watched

"What a awkward duo those two are." She said before looking down at her clipboard and writing down a few notes before turning her attention to one of the wounded Vikings that had been brought aboard while in the hallway, Hiccup and Toothless were following the overhead signs to the gymansium

"How goes the fighting on the island?" Toothless asked Hiccup telepathically

"Things have quieted down from what I heard and most of Alvin's army has been destroyed or fled after the Americans arrived." He replied

"What about the rest?" Toothless asked him

"I haven't heard anything else, but good news is that the Americans realize that the only way to defeat the Outcasts for good is to kill Alvin." He replied

Toothless snorted

"Even for them that won't be an easy task." He said to him telepathically, "Anything from the others or Barnes and his family or men?"

"Haven't seen Barnes since he saved us, but occasionally one of the pilots have stopped by to check on us." Hiccup replied, "Really wish we could be down there with them."

Hiccup and Toothless stepped aside as a wounded Hairy Hooligan Warrior was carried on a stretcher by two APMSF Medics

"I thought you said things quieted down?" Toothless asked Hiccup telepathically

"They have, the Americans have been bringing in wounded from the first attack all day along with some prisoners." He replied

"Prisoners?" Toothless asked him, "Why are the Americans, Karlson's men in particular taking Outcasts prisoner?"

Hiccup shrugged

"Ask Tesla, she'll probably know, she was in the hangar when we came in with her and Karlson's two kids." He said to Toothless, "Also the post-human dragons has some cool looking armor now."

In the hangar bay, Tesla was keeping Calvin and Sheva close to her as a group of Outcast prisoners were escorted out of a VTOL in handcuffs and shackles under armed guard

"Keep moving!" One of the Stormtroopers shouted as he pushed one of the Outcasts forward with his foot after he stopped to look at Tesla and her children while the APMSF Officer leading the escorts approached her

"Sorry about this, the other hangars were filled to capacity." A APMSF Officer said to Tesla, who nodded as the prisoners were escorted out of the hangar

"Whatever happened to kill with extreme prejudice?" She asked the Officer, who shrugged

"Beats me ma'am." He replied while Toothless and Hiccup came in

"Hi Tesla." Hiccup said to her

"Hi Hiccup, glad to see you're okay, same to you Toothless." She replied

Toothless nodded and looked at Calvin and Sheva who were looking at him

"It's good to finally meet you in person, we've heard a lot about you from Barnes." Calvin said to him

"I'm sure you have..." Toothless replied before he looked at their mother, "Any idea why your husband's men is taking prisoners?"

Tesla made a shrug like motion with her wings

"We previously had orders to kill all Outcasts will extreme prejudice and apparently there was a change in plans somewhere along the line." She replied with her translation

"Who usually gives those type of orders?" Hiccup asked her

"Either APMSF High Command, the Secretary of Defense, Reaper, or Karlson" She replied, "But the 502nd still has orders to terminate all Outcast dragon riders."

"So I've heard..." Hiccup said as he knelt down and started to pet Calvin, who purred, "He looks just like this father."

Tesla snorted

"Oh you should see him when Karl is around, he mimics him." She said to him

"Really?" He asked her

Calvin snorted, but kept purring

"So have you heard anything from Karl or the others?" Hiccup asked her

Tesla shook her head

"Not since they brought you two aboard." She said to them

**Cape Girardeau, MO**

**Common Pleas Courthouse **

Reaper and Twones were watching through a TV as Paxton discussed the war against the Outcast Tribe with reporters from major news broadcasters in a press conference inside the press room of the APM High Command Bunker

"What effect have our forces had on the morale of the Outcast Army?" A News Reporter for CNN asked Paxton

"So far we have received various reports ranging from them running in fear from our tanks to them charging like madmen at them. But their self-proclaimed leader, Alvin the Treacherous has proved to be unaffected by the arrival of the 1st Legion and 502nd SOAS, which is why the Outcast Army has yet to be broken." He replied

"Did the Outcast Tribe participate in the Gene Corp War and if so, how much?" A Israeli News Reporter asked

"We have no written records of any Outcast warriors being involved against or with Gene Corp." Paxton replied, "In fact there isn't even records of them from Operation Bodyguard indicating that this is indeed our first encounter with them."

"How does the APM plan to end the conflict?" The CNN News Reporter asked

"Simple, we find and neutralize Alvin the Treacherous. His death will shatter the morale and organization of the Outcasts' invasion force therefore forcing them to withdraw from Berk." Paxton replied shortly before Reaper muted the TV with it's remote and then turning to look at Twones'

"That boy's a natural." Reaper said to Twones, who nodded, "So do you have anything to tell me about Gene Corp's meddling with the Romans?"

"Not yet, we're still trying to recover the rest of the data from what's left of Gene Corp's databases." He replied, "But we're not the only ones to be showing interest in the deals anymore, our friends in Russian Military High Command are dispatching Colonel Gosha Titov and a small Spetsnaz reconnaissance team to Rome."

"Figures, the Russians can't help but to get themselves involved in our investigations...the Gene Corp War proved that." Reaper said

"What should we do?" Twones asked him

"Nothing except watch and listen, we might be able to learn the extent of Gene Corp's..._diplomacy_ if Titov's men find something in Rome." He replied, Twones nodded before looking at his digital wrist watch

"I need to head back to Washington, I'll notify you if we learn anything." He said to Reaper

"I'll be waiting." He replied before Twones left his office

**Author's Notes**:

Polkovnik is the Russian Military equivalent rank to Colonel while "General-Polkovnik "(Colonel General) is the equivalent to a four star general


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Battle of the Long Beach

**The Isle of Berk **

**Sometime Later**

Stoick was with Karlson as they watched the live feed from the Drone flying over the half of the Outcast Fleet that was sailing North out of Black Heart Bay carrying with it half of the Outcast Army toward The Long Beach where the 1st Legion was already constructing fortifications while Barnes, the rest of the post-human dragons, and the dragon riders with their mounts were helping move produce out from the nearby food stores

"Gods bless this wonderful technology." Stoick said to Karlson, "Are you sure you don't want to send some of my men to help you defend it?"

"Nah, we need somebody to watch the forest just in Alvin tries to attack through there with the rest of his army." He replied, "Plus our reinforcements are only a few minutes away."

"Why aren't you there?" Stoick asked him

"Just in case you need me here." He replied while on the Long Beach, Barnes oversaw the loading of the last container of grain onto a VTOL that took it to the village

"That's the last of it!" Barnes shouted, "Now lets go help the engies finish the defenses!"

"Dad!" Leon cried as he ran toward Barnes

"What is it Leon?" He asked

"I think there's a group of Outcasts on that hill over there spying on the APMSF!" Leon replied as he motioned toward a hill overlooking the Long Beach that Barnes used his armor's built in binoculars to zoom in on

"I don't see anything." Barnes said to him

"They're up there because I saw them." He replied

Barnes nodded and looked back at the rest of the post-human dragons and dragon riders

"Me and Leon are going to check out this hill, you guys go ahead and get to the beach. We'll call you if we need help." Barnes said to them before he and Leon extended their wings and took off while the others headed in the direction of the beach

As Barnes and Leon approached the hill, Barnes finally saw the group of men that Leon was talking about laying in prone positions as they observed the construction of the beach defenses, not noticing Barnes and Leon as they circled overhead

"See I told you!" Leon said to him

"I never said that they weren't up here. But I think those aren't Outcasts." Barnes said as he contacted Karlson over the radio

"What is it Barnes?" Karlson asked him

"We have a group of men on this hill we're flying over watching the beach defenses, are they yours?" Barnes replied

"Let me check...negative, I have no guys on that hill and Stoick is saying he hasn't sent anybody down there." Karlson said to him

"Roger that, we're going down to check them out." He replied as he and Leon started to descend down to the hill, landing behind the men who they immediately realized were not Outcasts, but were instead Blackwater Infiltrators who heard them land and immediately opened fire with their AKs

"NOT THESE GUYS AGAIN!" Barnes shouted as the rounds bounced off his' and Leon's kletonium armor

"Barnes?! What's going on?!" Karlson shouted

"These guys are Blackwater!" Barnes replied as he and Leon pursued the Infiltrators as they fled down the hill

"What?!" Karlson asked

"You heard me correctly and we're in pursuit!" Barnes replied

"Where are they heading?!" Karlson asked

"Somewhere to the Northwest!" Barnes replied, "Wensky, anybody are you hearing this?!"

"Loud and clear! We're coming! Just don't lose them!" Wensky said to him

"We're not!" Barnes replied

"Dad, I thought you beat these guys already?" Leon asked him

"I thought we did too!" He replied as they took off and continued to pursue the infiltrators in the air where they were joined the by others

"Karlson has sent some guys to see if they can head them off!" Astrid shouted to Barnes, who nodded

"Are you sure these guys are Blackwater?" Samantha asked him

"Yes! I can recognize those %#$ ing uniforms from anywhere!" He replied when up ahead, the Blackwater Infiltrators arrived at their destination on a small beach where a submersible was waiting, but as they started to board the craft, two APMSF gunships arrived and strafed them with their miniguns and hit the submersible with several rockets, damaging it's hull causing it to sink while the post-human dragons arrived and landed as the surviving Blackwater Infiltrators attempted to fight back

"You weren't kidding! These are defiantly Blackwater's guys!" Katie said to Barnes as they easily wiped out the infiltrators capable of fighting leaving a single wounded one that was trying to crawl off the beach and into the forest, who Barnes came after

"Give it up, you're done for." Barnes said as he caught up with the Infiltrator, who he turned and jumped back when he saw that his mouth was foaming after taking a cyanide capsule before dying as Astrid and Stormfly came up

"What in Odin's na-" Astrid said

"Cyanide capsule, they're sometimes given to special forces when their superiors don't want them getting captured." Samantha replied as two APMSF Mallards came down for a landing on the beach along with Karlson, Stoick, and Thornado

"Dammit Barnes, could you at least have captured one of them alive?" Karlson asked him

"I tried to take this one, but he took a cyanide capsule." He replied

"But what in Odin's name were they doing here?! I thought you rounded up the remaining Blackwater infiltrators after the end of the war?" Stoick asked Karlson and Barnes

"We did and most of them are still in prison, dead, but some are still at large." Karlson replied as a nearby APMSF Officer scanned one of the dead Infiltrators with her PDA that went through a database of known Blackwater and Gene Corp personnel still at large

"This guy isn't even coming up!" The Officer shouted to them after the PDA was done

"Get these bodies loaded up onto the Mallard and as soon as the fleet gets here, I want that submersible out of the water!" Karlson replied, "We need to hurry up and get to the Long Beach before the Outcast Fleet gets there."

"You better contact Cape Girardeau, they might know something that we don't know. They always do in my experience." Samantha said to him

Karlson snorted

"I will." He replied, "We'll take care of this, you guys get back to Long Beach and help finish."

Barnes nodded before taking off with the riders and post-human dragons

"Karlson do you know something we don'-" Stoick asked him

"No...I literally have no idea what's going on here Stoick." He replied as he nudged one of the Infiltrators with his claws, "But hopefully I will soon."

**Cape Girardeau, MO**

**APM Command Bunker **

Reaper was talking to General Smict in the war room when a APMSF Officer came running into the room toward them

"Mr. President! Mr. President!" The Officer shouted

Reaper sighed

"What is it?" He asked the Officer

"General Karlson just informed us that Barnes and the 502nd had just wiped out a group of Blackwater Infiltrators on Berk!" She replied

"What?!" Smict asked

"Are they certain they were Blackwater?" Reaper asked her

She nodded

"Karlson's men are collecting the bodies now for examination, they also didn't appear in Gene Corp's or Blackwater's personeel files." She added

"Contact Twones and tell him I want a field team on Berk as soon as possible. Anything else?" Reaper asked her

"Negative, besides that he thinks you know something about this." She replied

"He doesn't know how right he is." Reaper thought to himself, "Lieutenant, I don't want you speaking a word about this outside of this room."

"Yes sir." The Officer said to him before leaving

"Reaper what in god's name is going on?" Smict asked him

Reaper sighed

"Me and Twones have just recently found out that MacTavish was making deals with the Roman Empire before the outbreak of the Gene Corp War." He said to him

"And you didn't tell Karlson and Barnes or even me or Conrad?!" Smict asked him, "As far as we know those Infiltrators could have been scouts for a larger attack or even been cooperating with the Outcasts!"

"I think we would've noticed by now if the Outcasts were being helped by remnants of Gene Corp and Blackwater." He replied

Smict sighed

"Lets just get the Outcasts done with so we can focus on this new problem." He said to him

"I agree." He replied

**Isle of Berk **

Savage and Mildew were on the lead ship of the Outcast Fleet as it arrived at the Long Beach which was eerily quietly as both Savage and Mildew observed the beach using spyglasses

"Gods dammit, they knew we're coming!" Savage shouted when he saw the American positions overlooking the beaches

"Well too late to turn around now." Mildew replied

"What should we do Savage?" A Outcast asked Savage

"Full speed ahead." He replied while onshore, a APMSF Officer was observing the Outcast fleet with his range finder

"ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!" The Officer shouted over the radio as the entrenched APMSF units opened fire on the approaching Outcast ships while Barnes led the post-human dragons and 502nd into battle

"That's a lot of ships down there Dice-1! No way we're going to be able to stop all of them from getting to the beach!" Ramirez shouted

"Just take out as many we can!" Barnes replied, "Follow my lead!"

Barnes charged up a Plasma Blast before diving down upon a Outcast ship before releasing the blast and turning the ship into the splinters before lifting back up into the air while Zoey, Anna, and Samantha followed, destroying three more Outcast ships while Leon plasma blasted a fifth one while Ramirez led the F-45s in strafing runs on the Outcast fleets using their pulse cannons and rocket pods while Outcast crossbowmen fired up at them to no effect while the F-45s were followed by the post-human Zipplebacks who shrouded several ships with their flammable green acid before Vasili detonated it with a lava blast, setting the ships and their occupants ablaze while the post-human Monstrous Nightmares crippled several ships by breaking their masts which were then taken out by the APMSF or the Night Furies while two formations of Mallards armed with torpedoes sank several more Outcast ships as the first ships of the Outcast fleet made landfall, their occupants quickly disembarking including Savage and Mildew and came under immediate small arms fired from the APMSF defensive positions while Outcast dragon riders went to engage the American dragons and flying machines

"We're all going to die here!" A Outcast screamed after taking cover behind some rocks as they were raked by gunfire while several more Outcast ships made landfall and deposited more warriors who rushed ashore, only to be cut down by gunfire while Savage realized that Mildew wasn't with him anymore

"Where did the old geezer go?!" Savage asked as he looked around before seeing Mildew on the beach behind him laying face down in the sand in a growing puddle of blood

"Well there goes our guide!" Another Outcast shouted, "Now what?!"

"We get off this forsaken strip of sand!" Savage replied, "CHARGE!"

Savage and his men charged out from behind the protective cover of the rocks only to be shattered by a barrage of high explosive shells that sent Savage flying through the air, landing in the sand unconscious while in the forest, Alvin was leading a second attack on the Hairy Hooligan Village when there was a bright flash of green light in the sky

"What in Thor's name!" Alvin shouted as he shielded his eyes with his arm until the flash dissipated revealing a massive flying warship hovering over the island

"Dear gods! They have flying ships!" A Outcast screamed as he and several other Outcasts started to flee

"Get back here you cowards!" Alvin shouted when there was another blinding bright flash of green light in the sky which revealed yet another flying warship after it had dissipated causing even more panic amongst the ranks of the Outcast

"Alvin! We need to get out of here!" A Outcast shouted

Alvin sighed

"Order a retreat!" He shouted before two Outcasts blew a horn signaling to the rest of the army to retreat back to the camp along with the remaining Outcast dragon riders while in the village, Karlson and Stoick were leading the defense of the village when the USAS Cape Girardeau followed by the USAS St. Louis transitioned in over the village

"There they are!" Karlson shouted as the Outcast Army started to retreat back to their camp

"They're running!" Spitelout shouted, "Can we go after them now so we can finish this once and for all?"

Stoick looked at Karlson

"I'm not stopping you." He said to him with his translation collar

"Lets finish this!" Stoick shouted as he and Thornado led the Hairy Hooligan counter-attack against the Outcasts while Karlson stayed behind as Barnes, Samantha, the other post-human dragons, and the dragon riders returned

"Done already?!" He asked them

"The APMSF is doing the mop up work." Barnes replied

"Well Stoick and his guys are going after the Outcasts, feel free to join them I have to stay here and direct the landing operations." Karlson said to him

Barnes nodded before he and the other post-human dragons took off into the air and flew off after Stoick and his men while Karlson looked overhead as the first wave of VTOLs disembarked from the airships while Alvin and the remains of his armies arrived at their camp to find it in flames as a fleet of armored warships that were anchored offshore bombarded it while the remains of the Outcast fleet burned in Blackheart Bay

"Dear gods! We're trapped!" An Outcast shouted

"We can't do anything about it now!" Alvin replied

"This is all your fault Alvin!" Another Outcast shouted and several others shouted in agreement while Alvin tightened his grip around his axe, but before he or the Outcasts could do anything, they were strafed by a flying machine that forced them to flee back into the forest toward the advancing Hairy Hooligans who were now being supported by the American armored dragons leaving the Outcasts trapped

**Mediterranean Sea – Viking Verse**

**Somewhere off the shores of the Italian Peninsula**

**Sometime Later **

Colonel Titov was standing on top of conning tower of the nuclear submarine that was carrying him and his small task force as he and the captain used their binoculars to scan the surrounding sea for Roman vessels

"So when do you want to set sail for Rome?" The Captain asked him

"Nightfall so we can use the darkness to cover our approach." He replied

The Captain nodded

"What are you expecting to fine?" He asked him

"Hopefully nothing worth starting a war over." Titov replied, "Do those cruise missile launchers work."

"Da." The Captain said to him, "If you ever need anything to get blasted to pieces, we'll have them waiting."

"Don't you need authorization to use those weapons?" He asked him

"Only if they have nuclear warheads, but we have enough firepower on this sub to take out half the city of Rome." He replied

"Hopefully that won't be necessary." Titov said to him, "Now lets get out of here and find somewhere safe to stay until nightfall."

The Captain nodded before he and Titov went below deck, closing the hatch behind them so the vessel could submerge beneath the waves


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Real Enemy – A Unexpected Development

**Isle of Berk – USMC Beachhead **

**Four Hours after arrival of American Reinforcements **

Inside the passenger compartment of an American Amphibious Assault Vehicle two squads of U.S Marines were preparing themselves for battle

"So what's the story behind the big guy?" Asked Private First Class Roderick Hernandez, the newest member of Bravo Squad led by Sergeant Jayden Henderson to Corporal Phillip Turner as he looked at Sergeant Henderson who was sitting in the far back of the transport with the platoon commander as he read a small book about the armored fighting vehicles of World War I

"You've never heard of Henderson?" Phillip asked him

"No...should I have?" He replied

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're new. He's the son of Former General Martin Henderson, you know the one who keeps on criticizing the PP in Europe?" Phillip said to him

"Oh yeah...I never knew he had a son." He replied

"Most people don't and for good reason, Henderson hates his old man." Phillip said to him, "Rumor has it that he actually helped the APMSF try to capture him before he fled to Europe."

"And I thought I didn't get along with my dad..." The Private said as he looked back at Henderson, who was now putting the book he was reading into his ruck while looking at his wristwatch

"Time to lock and load marines!" The Platoon Commander shouted as the AAV made landfall before opening the back door allowing the Marines to exit the transport with Henderson being the last one to leave, "Henderson!"

Henderson ran over to the platoon commander

"What is it sir?" Henderson asked him

"I want you and your squad to go ahead and head inland to try to link up with the Hairy Hooligans or the APMSF 1st Legion." He replied

"But wouldn't that require us to go through enemy territory Staff Sergeant?" Henderson asked him

"Yes, you're squad is some of the best men in the unit which is why I'm sending you." He replied, "And I also understand this isn't your first encounter with the Vikings...or the 1st Legion."

Henderson nodded

"I was with the Vikings at Salt River Canyon during the Gene Corp War and I rather not talk about my...previous cooperation with the 1st Legion." He said to him

"I understand." The Platoon Commander replied, "Head out as soon as you're ready."

Henderson saluted the Platoon Commander before rejoining his squad

"The Staff Sergeant wants us to advance in front of the main unit and attempt to link up with the 1st Legion and Hairy Hooligans advancing through the forest from the east." He said to his squad, "Which means we will be cutting through enemy territory, so I want weapons loaded and cool nerves, am I making myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" His Squad replied

"Good, we move out immediately." He said to them

**USAS Patton **

Hiccup and Toothless were with Tesla, Calvin, and Sheva in the hangar bay when the post-human dragons and the rest of the dragon riders flew in and landed, all of them tired and exhausted

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked Barnes

"Conrad told us to take a break." He replied

"I can see why..." Tesla said as Calvin and Sheva ran to their father as he came toward Tesla

"Hey you two..." He said to them while Toothless limped his way over to Barnes

"You look horrible." Toothless said to him telepathically

Barnes snorted

"You're not the one who's been up for several hours straight flying around and blowing shit up." He said to him

"Come on Barnes, lets get this armor off so we can get some sleep." Samantha said to him as she helped Leon remove his armor

"Just a minute..." Barnes said to her

"We heard about your run in with those Blackwater Infiltrators, any word why they were here?" Hiccup asked him

"Not yet, but Twones has sent a field team to check out the bodies and the remains of their submersible." He replied before he turned around and went over to Samantha

"I've never seen him this exhausted before..." Hiccup said as Astrid and Stormfly came over toward him and Toothless

"You be exhausted as well if you had been out there...the Outcasts don't know when to give up." Astrid said to them

"I've heard..." Hiccup replied, "So do you really think those were Blackwater Infiltrators?"

"If they weren't, they were pretty convincing." She said to them, "Really spooked out Barnes that was for sure."

Meanwhile in the Infirmary, General Conrad entered the room with his two bodyguards as a APM Intelligence Officer searched the bodies of the Blackwater Infiltrators

"What do you have to report?" Conrad asked the Intelligence Officer

"They're defiantly Blackwater, that's for sure. Uniforms match and everything." She replied, "But this is something that I found on them."

The Intelligence Officer lifted up a evidence bag containing a large knife with a black wooden handle

"It's a knife...what's so interesting about it?" Conrad asked her

"It's a Bowie Knife, but what's more interesting is the symbol on the handle because the last time I checked Bowie Knives didn't exist during the time of the Roman Empire...or for that matter stainless steel." She replied, "Their AKs have the same symbols as well."

"Are you certain isn't just a symbol they put on there for decoration?" Conrad asked

"I can't be for certain, I sent a picture of it to the CIA Field Team that's on it's way here so they can analysis it." She replied

"How old is our latest intel on the Roman Empire in this dimension?" Conrad asked

"The end of Operation Bodyguard, 134 years ago." She replied

"Then I guess it's time we update it, if we have any long range drones available I want them over Rome as soon as possible." He said to her

The Intelligence Officer nodded

"Anything else?" Conrad asked

"No, but I'll notify you once I find anything." She replied

Conrad nodded and left the Infirmary

**Isle of Berk **

Savage regained consciousness as he was being dragged by two American soldiers through the Hairy Hooligan village in chains

"Man this guy is heavy!" One of the Americans said

"Better get ready, because it's about to get worse." The Other replied as Savage started to struggle as he tried to break free, "You can try all you want big guy, there is no way you're getting out of this!"

"Make me!" Savage replied

"Okay then!" The Other Soldier said as he pulled out his weapon and whipped Savage in the back of the head with it, knocking him unconscious again before they continued to drag him toward a Mallard that several other Outcast Prisoners were being loaded onto in chains by APMSF Stormtroopers

"We have a major one here, Stoick's confirmed that this one is Alvin's second-in-command." One of the Soldiers said to the APMSF Officer who was leading the Stormtroopers loading the captured Outcasts onto the VTOLs

"Hmm...we might use for this one then, get him aboard." The Officer said to them before they continued to drag Savage into the the Mallard's cargo bay before dropping him on the floor and leaving while in the forest, Henderson and the rest of Bravo Squad was continuing on their way through the forest to link with the 1st Legion and Hairy Hooligans while the sounds of battle echoed from all around them

"With all that gunfire, I'm surprised we haven't ran into anybody yet." Said Corporal Jasmine Morrison, the Corpsman attached to Bravo Squad

"Same here." Replied Lance Corporal Dean Oliver

"Our mission is to link up with the APMSF and Vikings, not kill Outcasts." Henderson said to them

"Aren't the Outcasts technically Vikings?" Phillip asked

"Well yes...but you know what I meant." Henderson replied when he noticed that his motion sensor was starting to detect movement before he held up his fist, signaling to the rest of the squad to stop

"What is it sir?" Hernandez asked him over the radio

"We got movement to our front." He replied quietly

Henderson and the rest of squad readied their weapons when they heard heavily accented voices coming from the foliage in front of them

"Does anybody have a visual?" Henderson asked

"Negative, the foliage is too thick." Dean replied while Bravo Squad's Marksman, Corporal Benjamin Smith used the thermal scope mounted on top of his DMR

"I do...they're Vikings, but I can't tell if they're Outcast or not." He said as he motioned for Hernandez to take point as the squad slowly crept through the foliage toward the Vikings trying to get a ID on them, but before they could get into position Henderson's motion sensor detected several more Vikings who surrounded them and pointed the weapons at them while Bravo Squad immediately pointed their weapons back at them before Henderson recognized them

"Lower your damn weapons! They're Hairy Hooligans!" Henderson shouted as the Vikings lowered their weapons

"Sorry for the scare, we thought you were Outcasts!" A Viking wearing a helmet with four horns and fat blonde beard said to Bravo Squad

"Same here." Henderson replied

"Hey you look familiar have we met before?" The Viking asked him

"Depends were you at Salt River Canyon?" He replied

The Viking nodded

"Aw yes now I remember you, you're that Henderson person that helped bring Bucket back to us!" He said to him

"That would be me." He replied

"Name's Mulch by the way." Mulch said to him

"Yeah Bucket mentioned you when I found him." He replied, "Strange fellow he is."

"Well that's what happens with you have your skull fractured, but he doesn't wear the bucket anymore thanks to the work of your doctors." Mulch said to him

"Good to hear." Henderson replied, "So are you alone out here?"

"Stoick sent us ahead of the main force to link up with you."Mulch said to him, "But I'm guess your leader sent you to link up with us."

"Guess so." He replied as he and Bravo got up, "But I'm sure the others aren't that far behind."

"I hope so because this place is crawling with Outcasts!" Mulch said to him

"It is? Because you guys are the first faces we've se-" He replied before Dean took a hit from a Outcast crossbow

"Ambush!" Mulch shouted as Outcast Warriors charged at Bravo Squad and his men while Jasmine ran to Dean, who pulled the metal bolt out from his bullet-proof vest

"I'm fine!" Dean shouted to her as he got back up and picked up his rifle

"Form a circle!" Henderson shouted as he gunned a Outcast with his rifle while activating his comm link, "This is Sergeant Henderson, we are under attack by multiple hostiles and require immediate assistance!"

"We copy you sergeant! We can hear the gunfire from here!" The Platoon Commander replied, "Just hold on! We're on our way!"

"Roger!" Henderson said as he deactivated comm link, "Hold them off! Help is on the way!"

"Kill them all!" One of the Outcasts shouted while Benjamin picked them off with his DMR

"Henderson we're surrounded!" Phillip shouted to Henderson

"I can see that Corporal!" He replied

"I swear why is it always us that get stuck in situations like this?!" Dean shouted

"Because we're always the ones on point!" Jasmine replied

"Fire in the hole!" Hernandez shouted as he fired the grenade launcher mounted beneath the barrel of his rifle, taking out a group of Outcasts

"Good shot Private!" Henderson replied as several AAVs and LAVs supported by more Marines came crashing through the trees and began firing their automatic grenade launchers and auto cannons, quickly gunning down most of the attacking Outcasts while the others fled into the forest

"I almost thought they had us there!" Mulch said to Henderson

"Didn't even come close." He replied as they approached by the Platoon Leader

"See you managed to complete objective!" He said to them, "Where's the others?"

"Somewhere behind us with the APMSF." Mulch replied

"Good, Henderson I want you to make sure our friends make it back in one piece while we finish cleaning up here." The Platoon Leader said to him

Henderson nodded

"Lead the way Mulch, you know this forest better than we do." He said to Mulch, who nodded and led him and his squad into the forest

**Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea **

**That Night **

The Russian nuclear sub carrying Titov and his men was now sailing southward, submerged beneath the surface as the Spetsnaz Colonel and his men prepared two Zodiacs for deployment in the Torpedo room

"This one looks good!" Titov said after helping finish inflating the first zodiac, "What about you guys?"

"Still working on it sir." One of the Spetsnaz Operatives working on the other Zodiac replied when the PA system came on

"Colonel Titov please report to bridge, Colonel Titov please report to the bridge." A Russian Sailor said over the intercom

Titov sighed

"You guys finish up here, I'm going to go see what's going on." He said before leaving the Torpedo Room and making his way through the cramped corridors of the submarine to it's command bridge where the captain was looking through the periscope, his face in a expression of shock as he took his eyes off the periscope

"Colonel you better come look at this." He said to Titov as he stepped away from the periscope as Titov came up and took control of it, allowing him to see the Roman port city of Ostia where several there several iron clad warships in dock with smokestacks for multiple factories visible against the horizon

"Captain, I think it's time we break radio silence." He replied


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Real Enemy – Intentions Revealed

**Off the Shores of Rome **

**Russian Nuclear Submarine **

Titov was inside the Captain Quarter's with the Captain as he talked to Travkin over the radio

"I'm not hallucinating General, the Romans have industrialized and they have %$#$ing battleships!" Titov said to him

"Are you for certain that they're Roman?" Travkin asked him

"They were flying under the Roman banner, so I guess so." He replied, "Something tells me this has to do with those deals that Gene Corp did with the Romans!"

"I'll take this up with the big guys in Moscow and see what they have to say, but in the meantime proceed with your mission, we need to know how extensive this industrialization is." Travkin said to him

"Yes sir, should we notify the Americans?" He asked him

"Not yet...but they already suspect something is going on because the 502nd ran into a group of Blackwater Infiltrators on Berk about six hours ago." He replied

"Infiltrators?!" Titov asked

"Yes and armed with Bowie Knifes with Roman symbols on them, which is why General Conrad has dispatched a UAV to Rome which will be there in a hour or so." Travkin replied

"Sir, you know good as well that the Americans will bomb Rome to oblivion once they find out!" Titov said to him

"Which is another reason why you need to hurry Polkovnik." He replied, "Travkin out."

"So what's the plan?" The Captain asked Titov after he put the radio down

"We're to precede with the operation." He replied

The Captain sighed

"I really don't like this Titov...I really don't." He said to him

"I don't either, but Travkin's right we need to know more about this." He replied, "And I also want to get a closer look at those factories to see what they're making."

**Cape Girardeau, MO **

**Common Pleas Courthouse **

Reaper was in his office looking at the pictures of the Bowie Knifes taken from the dead Blackwater Infiltrators when Twones entered his office

"Is that one of the Bowie knives they recovered?" Twones asked Reaper, who nodded and handed the picture to him so he could look at it, "It almost looks authentic, you only come across one these things in private collections or museums nowadays."

"I know...because I have several, most of them not in any condition to be used in combat." He replied

"How did these Infiltrators get a hold of them?" Twones asked him

"No clue, but the main question is why they were on Berk." He replied, "If I didn't know any better I would say they were scouts."

"Scouts for what though?" Twones asked him

"Don't know...have we heard anything about our Russian friends?" He replied

"That's why am I here Reaper." Twones said to him, "Titov is reporting that the Romans had industrialized and have steam-powered warships."

"Industrialized?" He asked him

"I'm afraid so." He replied

"Well that may explain why those knives had Roman markings on them." Reaper said to him, "I guess this solves the mystery behind Gene Corp's deals with the Romans."

"Not quite I'm afraid, we still need to find out what the Romans gave to Gene Corp in return." He replied, "Good news is that Conrad has dispatched a UAV to Rome so we're about to see a bigger picture of what's going on here."

**The Roman Shores**

Titov helped some of his men pull one of the Zodiacs ashore before hiding it in some bushes while the others hid the other Zodiac

"Everybody on me!" Titov said to the others on his comm link as he motioned for them to come to him, "I want to remind everybody that this is a still a recon mission and we're not at war..._yet_, so we're not going to go in there weapons blazing!"

"Yes sir." The Other Spetsnaz Operatives replied

"Good." Titov said to them, "We're going to start by checking out those factories first because if there is any Blackwater or Gene Corp guys here, they'll probably be in that general area."

"Which also means it'll probably be heavily guarded as well." One of the Operatives said to him

Titov nodded

"We also need to be careful, this is still technically a civilian area, so if we do get into a firefight, watch your fire." He said to them, "Lets move out!"

Titov and his men headed inland toward Ostia before coming across the wall surrounded the city with the only visible entrance being protected by a checkpoint manned by two guards, Roman Soldiers wearing WWI-style uniforms armed with bolt-action rifles that were slung over their shoulders

"So much for muskets." Titov said to himself as he used his rangefinder to get a closer look at the Roman Soldiers as they checked the papers of a traveler before letting him into Ostia

"How are we going to get past that checkpoint?" One of Titov's men asked him

Titov looked at the wall which had barbed wire on top of it to prevent people from trying to climb over it before he noticed a hole at the bottom of one of it's sections

"There." He said to them as he pointed toward the howl

"Looks like a pretty tight squeeze sir." One of them replied

"We can manage." He said, "Follow me."

Titov led his men to the hole

"I'll go first to see if it's safe." He said before he started to crawl through the hole, coming out on the other behind several piles of hay before he signaled for the others to start coming through, "So far so good, lets move on."

Titov and his men continued on through the city using the alleyways and evading Roman patrols until finally reaching the factories which were surrounded by a electrified perimeter fence with a guard tower on each corner while workers loaded freight trains with crates of ammunition while recently finished Mark V and Renault FT-17 tanks were also loaded by large cranes straight out of the factory while others were being loaded with various types of field guns,armored cars, and biplanes while a Roman General walked alongside a man wearing a dark green suit with a yellow tie guarded by two Blackwater Mercenaries as they talked to each other that Titov used his rangefinder to listen to

"Why do you insist we go after the Vikings of the Barbaric Archipelago when we have as you say, larger fish to fry?" The Roman General asked the Suited Man

"Because the Vikings have made friends with some extremely large fish General as reported by our scouts before we...lost contact with them." He replied

"I see..." The General said, "But with these new weapons you've been providing us, the Vikings will be easy prey, even with their dragons!"

The man smiled

"I appreciate your optimism for our designs on the Vikings." He said to the Roman, "But you should be more worried about their Allies, one of which have have a small, but strong presence on the Isle of Berk. Which reminds me how long will it be until General Atticus launches his first attack?"

"Soon." The General replied as Titov lowered his rangefinder and shook his head

"What is it Colonel?" One of Titov's Men asked him

"They're going to invade the Barbaric Archipelago." He replied

"When?" The Spetsnaz Operative asked

"Tonight...okay this mission is over, we're getting out of here." Titov replied as he contacted the Captain of the submarine

"Captain, we have a problem." He said to him

"How bad?" He replied

"The Romans are in it together with Gene Corp and Blackwater and they're about to hit the Americans and Vikings!" Titov said to him

"Dear god...I'm contacting High Command right now!" He replied, "Can you tell me anything else?"

"Yes, how big of a boom do those missiles of your's make?" Titov asked him

"Enough to turn that turn that entire city into smoldering ruins, we'll starting preparing them for launch now. Any targets you want to pick out?" He replied

"Anything that hurts!" Titov said to him, "Titov out!"

Titov and his men quickly left their position while inside the industrial complex, the self-proclaimed new CEO of Gene Corp, Cameron Yates was talking to Roman General Aulus Crassus who commanded the Roman Armies on the Roman Peninsula

"So General why hasn't the Empire attacked the Archipelago before now?" Yates asked Crassus

"After the last war we had with the Vikings we signed a treaty with them agreeing that we would never attack them as long as they our settlements in Britannia alone." He replied

"Is that so?" Yates asked him, "Have they upheld their part of the bargain?"

"So far...plus to tell you the truth there is nothing on those islands the Empire doesn't already have in abundance. Which is why the emperor has been questioning your logic to go after it and the Vikings." He replied

"Because their allies pose a very serious threat to us." Yates said to him

"Then why haven't we gone after them earlier?" He asked

"Because we didn't realize it until...recently." Yates replied

"I see." Aulus said to him, "Well I guess we could use the Archipelago as a base to colonize the lands across the Atlantic you keep talking about."

"See you do have a reason to conquer the Archipelago." He replied before a missile came screaming down from the heavens and crashed into one of the factories before exploding, destroying the entire building and severely damaging the surrounding structures while throwing Yates and Aulus over their feet as another missile came down and struck one of the other factories, also leveling it while other missiles exploded inside the surrounding city

"What in Jupiter's name?!" Aulus shouted as he and Yates took cover under a boxcar until the explosions ceased before they came out as a Blackwater Officer came running to Yates

"Where the hell did those come from?!" He yelled to the Officer

"We don't know sir, but they looked like SLBMs!" He replied before Yates looked over to Aulus, who was wiping debris off his uniform

"I guess those were the allies of the Vikings?" He asked him

"I'm afraid so..." He replied, "Looks like our plans have been compromised...tell General Atticus to launch his invasion has soon as possible!"

Aulus nodded before running off while Yates turned to the Blackwater Officer

"Jam all communications, I don't want that sub sending out a warning!" He shouted to him

**Offshore **

**A Few Minutes Later **

Titov and his men arrived back at the submarine on their Zodiacs while Ostia burned behind them

"So much for this being a reconnaissance mission." One of Titov's Men said

"I just hope we get the warning out in time." Titov replied as they were greeted by the Captain

"I'm afraid we have a problem...our communications are being jammed, we can't get anything out." He said to them

"What?!" Titov asked, "We need to warn the Americans!"

"We are, we just need to get out of the radius of whatever is jamming." The Captain replied

"That's going to take too damn long!" Titov said to him

**Cape Girardeau, MO **

**Common Pleas Courthouse **

Twones was on the phone while Reaper continued to study the picture of the Bowie Knife

"The Russians just lost contact with both Titov and their sub." Twones said to Reaper

"What?" He replied

"They don't know, but they haven't been able to reach them." Twones said

"Sounds like they're being jammed." Reaper said

Twones shrugged

"I guess we'll have to wait until that drone that Conrad sent gets to Rome." He said to Reaper

"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Invasion

**Isle of Berk **

**Sometime Later **

Henderson and his squad were once again in the forest with the rest of their platoon that was closing in on a isolated Outcast position with the support of APM Pershing II and Enforcer tanks

"This is too easy!" Benjamin said as he picked off Outcasts with his DMR from behind the turret of one of the Pershing IIs, "I thought these guys were supposed to have dragons? Because if they do, we're not seeing them!"

"The flyboys probably already took care of most of them before we landed." Jasmine replied before a nearby Pershing II disappeared into a sinkhole that opened up beneath it

"What the *$#%?!" Hernandez shouted as Benjamin jumped off the tank as it came to a halt

"Intel said nothing about sinkholes!" An APM Tank Commander shouted over the radio, "One of you jarheads go check it out! We'll cover you!"

"Turner! Hernandez! Go check out that sinkhole!" Henderson shouted

"Yes sir!" Turner replied as he and Hernandez ran toward the sinkhole while another squad of Marines did the same before looking down into, seeing the Pershing II on the floor of the sinkhole while it's crew looked up at them

"You guys alright?" One of the Marines from the other squad asked them

"Yeah I think so?" The Tank Commander replied as he looked to his left and right, "This isn't a sinkhole! Something dug it out because there's a tunnel down here!"

"Sergeant you better get over here!" Hernandez shouted before Henderson ran over to them

"What is it?" He asked them

"They're saying that something dug this hole sir." He replied before the ground started to shake as several more of the tanks disappeared as more sinkholes opened up

"Shit I know what it is! It's a god damn WHISPERING DEATH!" A APM Tank Commander screamed before the large snake-like dragon popped it head's from the ground and blasted at one of the Pershing IIs with fire before disappearing back into the ground

"YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN YOU BIG MOUTH BENJAMIN!" Jasmine shouted to Benjamin while another Enforcer tank disappeared into a sinkhole before the Whispering Death appeared, this time behind Bravo where it tried to blast Henderson, Turner, and Hernandez with its fire as they dove out of the way, Hernandez accidentally falling into the sinkhole with the APM Tank Crew

"This thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF!" Turner shouted as the dragon popped it's head out again and this time shooting out several spines at another squad of Marines, hitting several on them

"Where the hell is the 502nd?! Aren't they supposed to be dragon busters?!" A APM Tank Commander shouted while the Outcasts came charging at them while the Whispering Death appeared again and blasted a squad of Marines with its fire

"Counter-attack!" The USMC Platoon Commander shouted

"Aw %$%! Bravo mount bayonets, this is going to get close and personal!" Henderson shouted to his men

"I can't believe this!" Turner said as he pulled out his bayonet and mounted it beneath his rifle barrel while Alvin the Treacherous led the Outcasts into the battle against the Americans

"I want some of these Americans alive!" Alvin shouted to his men as several more of the American tanks disappeared into sinkholes being dug out by Gravedigger while the remaining ones started to move in reverse leaving the American infantry behind, "Thank the gods for that dragon."

"GIVE THEM HELL MARINES!" One of the American Infantrymen shouted as they fired their weapons at the charging Outcasts while on the American side, Henderson Benjamin helped Hernandez out of the sinkhole while the rest of Bravo helped the rest of the Platoon hold off the Outcasts as they came closer

"Jasmine give me a sit-rep!" Henderson shouted to Jasmine as he, Benjamin, and Hernandez joined the others

"FUBAR!" She replied

"*%$% metal heads left us to rot!" Turner shouted

"Can it!" Henderson replied as the Outcasts reached the Marines while somewhere in the air, the 502nd and dragon riders were patrolling the airspace over the forest looking for Outcasts

"What's going on down there?!" Astrid shouted as she pointed toward a massive battle between a platoon of U.S Marines and the Outcasts while several APM Tanks retreated from Gravedigger

"It's that damn Whispering Death again!" Barnes shouted

"Thought you took care of that thing already?!" Samantha asked him

"I did, apparently it didn't take a hint." He replied, "Okay, here's what we're going to do! Ramirez, I want you to take the F-45s and the dragon riders to go help those Marines! The rest of us will go after the oversized worm!"

"Roger that." Ramirez said as the F-45s and dragon riders broke off from the group while Barnes led the others down to fight Gravedigger as he sunk another Enforcer Tank with a sinkhole

"I guess the plan is to get it out on the surface?" Wensky asked Barnes over the radio

"Yeah." He replied as they landed as Gravedigger blasted at a Pershing II with his fire before detecting the landing post-human dragons by the vibrations in the ground and then receding back into the ground

"Where it'd go?!" Vasili asked

"Watch your motion sensors!" Barnes replied

"He's right behind us!" Anna shouted before Gravedigger popped out of the ground behind the group and tried to blast the post-human dragons with his fire

"Watch out!" Vasili shouted as they post-human dragons dodged the fire blast before Barnes tackled Gravedigger as he tried to burrow back into the ground and started to wrestle on the ground and was joined by Samantha, Zoey, Anna, and Leon before they were thrown by Gravedigger, who now realized he was outnumbered as he burrowed into the ground

"He's heading toward the Marines!" Vasili shouted while Bravo Squad and the other Marines fought against the Outcasts with the help of the dragon riders and 502nd as Henderson strangled a Outcast with his rifle before he was pulled off him by Alvin

"You Americans certainly have the brains, but when it comes to brawn you're just like worms!" Alvin said to Henderson, who threw him to the ground causing the Sergeant to drop his rifle that went into a sinkhole

"Dammit!" Henderson said after landing on the ground while Alvin moved toward him before grabbing the Sergeant by his neck and lifting him off his feet again

"But luckily for you I'm in a prisoner taking mood." Alvin said to Henderson, who pulled out a smoke grenade from his belt before hitting Alvin as hard as he could in the face with it causing the Outcast to drop him to the ground and giving him enough time to crawl away and pull out his sidearm that he pointed at Alvin as he wiped blood from the side of his mouth while Bravo Squad surrounded him

"Put your hands in the air where we can see them!" Henderson shouted as the rest of the Outcasts froze as their leader was seemingly being held hostage by the Sergeant and his squad mates before Alvin disappeared into a sinkhole that opened up beneath him and then came back up riding on Gravedigger

"Oh shit..." Turner said

"Get him!" Alvin shouted to Gravedigger, who then shot down at Henderson at his mouth open as the sergeant fired his handgun at the dragon, but at the last minute was lifted up off the ground by a post-human Monstrous Nightmare

"You can thank me later!" Karlson shouted to Henderson with his translation collar while Gravedigger's was grabbed by Gaulle, who pulled the Whispering Death of the ground before pinning it to the ground with his claws while Alvin was thrown off by the dragon's squirming and landed on the ground where he was quickly surrounded by Bravo Squad while the other Outcasts fled

"COWARDS!" Alvin shouted before Jasmine slammed his face into the ground with her boot while Turner placed plastic handcuffs around his wrists

"It's over Alvin!" Astrid said to him

"We'll take it from here lady." Jasmine replied while Karlson dropped Henderson nearby

"No Jasmine, it'll be them taking it from here, he's their responsibility now." He said to Jasmine as she and Turner lifted Alvin off the ground

"You're saying that even after he tried to kill you?" Turned asked him

"The world's not perfect..." He replied as the Platoon Commander approached him

"Nice work you guys! Saved the entire platoon and caught the Outcast we looking for and his dragon!" He said to them before looking and Henderson, "Sergeant, I want you to go with the 502nd and help escort the detainees to the village."

"That won't be necessary staff sergeant, we're well capable of handling him ourselv-" Barnes said with his translation before he was cut short by a biplane flying over

"What the *$#$?" Henderson asked as the biplane came back and strafed them with machine guns making the Marines and dragon riders scatter to cover while the rounds that hit the post-human dragons ricocheted or bounced off their armor while several hit Gravedigger, killing him

"Gravedigger!" Alvin shouted before Jasmine forced his head back down as the plane flew over as Barnes took off after it

"Get him to the village; don't let him out of your sights!" The USMC Platoon Commander shouted to Henderson, Bravo, and the dragon riders while more biplanes flew over

"Yes sir!" Henderson replied while back in the village, Stoick and Sergeant Adah were taking cover beneath a U.S Army Truck as biplanes with Roman markings strafed and bomb the village while also trying to dog-fight with American jet fighters, usually losing them due to the jets' superior speed or bouncing off their metal armor while the jets had no problem blasting them out of the night sky

"Those are seaplanes!" Adah said as he saw the floatation devices attached to the bottom of the fuselage of one of the biplanes that flew overhead, "They've got to have a fleet nearby!"

"A fleet?!" Stoick asked him

"You didn't hear me wrong Stoick, this is just the beginning!" He replied as Barnes flew overhead after one of the biplanes before blasting it to pieces with a plasma blast as a U.S air defense vehicle passed by firing its vulcan cannon and firing SAMs

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" Stoick shouted as he crawled out from under the truck followed by Adah and headed to the Great Hall

**USAS Patton **

Hiccup was sitting against Toothless as he sketched Calvin and Sheva sleeping together next to their mother when alarms started to blare

"GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL PERSONEEL MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" A APM Officer screamed over the PA System before the airship shook as something exploded outside

"Mom what's going?!" Calvin asked Tesla before a Mallard VTOL with a burning right engine came into the hangar before crashing and sliding across the hangar floor right toward Hiccup and Toothless, with the latter grabbing Hiccup by the collar with his mouth and jumping out of the way as the VTOL crashed into the wall and started to burn as the pilot and co-pilot climbed out of the cockpit as water sprinklers kicked into action as aircraft maintenance crew armed themselves with fire hoses before rushing to contain the flames while the APMSF Officer rushed into the hangar toward Tesla

"Okay buddy, I think it's time we get out there again!" Hiccup said to Toothless, who nodded

"Ma'am, you need to get your children out of here!" The APMSF Officer shouted to Tesla before the airship shook again as it was struck again while a formation of biplanes flew past the hangar, their gunners firing their machine guns into the hangar as they past

"Take them!" Tesla said to the Officer with her translation collar, "Where's my armor?!"

"Cargo bay!" He replied before Tesla ran off while Hiccup mounted onto Toothless and took off

"You going to be okay?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who nodded as they went after the biplanes as they dodged the rounds being fired from their rear gunners while the Patton's APMSF F-45 escorts chased after them gunning them all down before Hiccup and Toothless could do anything

"Let's get back to the village!" Toothless replied telepathically

**Isle of Berk **

Barnes plasma blasted another biplane that disintegrated into burning debris right in front of him while Ramirez's used the right wing of his F-45 to the tail off another biplane

"I've always wanted to try that!" Ramirez shouted as the biplane spiral out of the control before crashing into the ground

"Barnes!" Hiccup shouted to Barnes as he and Toothless caught up to him

"What are you guys doing here?!" Barnes asked him his translation collar

"Thought you could use our help!" Hiccup replied

Barnes sighed

"You couldn't be more right, we're stretched thin!" He said to him with his translation collar

"We've got incoming helicopters with Blackwater markings to the East of the village!" Pentrov shouted over the radio, "Something tells me this isn't a coincidence!"

"Roger that! We're on our way!" Barnes shouted

"That isn't all! We've got warships over here as well!" Karlson shouted

"Warships?! What kind?" Conrad asked over the radio

"How can I tell?! I'm not in the navy!" Karlson replied, "But it looks we may have troopships and barges!"

"An invasion force..." Hiccup said quietly

"Where are you Karlson?" Conrad asked Karlson

"Just north of Death's Head Headland! It looks like they're heading south toward the Long Beach and we have other ships and more biplanes and helos heading for the Meathead Islands!" He replied, "We're going to need some bigger guns down here general!"

"Let the Navy and the Naval Corps worry about those warships, you just focus on taking as many of those helicopters and biplanes you can!" Conrad shouted to him, "Barnes, I want you and whoever's with you to focus on clearing out the skies over the village and our beachheads in Black Heart Bay before they do too much damage!"

"We're already on it!" Barnes replied

"Karlson do you still have men on the Long Bay?" Conrad asked Karlson

"Yes, but only enough to slow these guys down!" He replied, "How the hell did we not detect this?!"

"That's exactly what I was about to ask!" Barnes replied

"I knew that I would have already told you!" Conrad said to them, "But we'll worry about that later, we have bigger worries and so does the rest of the Archipelago!"

**Berserker Home Islands **

**36****th**** Bundeswehr Armored Division **

Unbeknownst to the American forces on Berk, the European Defense Ministry had deployed two divisions to the Berserker Islands in response to their deployment on Berk to protect their interests in the case that the war expanded and they were now as well facing the same problems as Major General Aberly Dreher, commander of the 36th Bundeswehr Armored Division climbed into his Leopard VIII MBT through the cupola hatch with the rest of its three man crew as they were strafed by biplanes

"Close the damn hatches and start the engine! Schnell!" Aberly shouted to his crew over the internal comm link of the tank as he activated the cupola-mounted machine gun and fired it up at the attacking biplanes while the driver started up the engine that roared to life as the autoloader shoved a armor-piercing round into the breech of the 120mm main gun and closed as the driver activated the targeting computer as the tank surged forward as it's camouflage netting collapsed and fell off

"Aberly! Where are you?! What in Odin's name is going on?!" Shouted Dagnur the Deranged over Aberly's comm link as several rounds from a Roman biplane bounced off the Leopard's armor as it flew past

"Herr General, that biplane had roman markings on it!" Aberly's Gunner shouted

"Did he just say Romans?!" Dagnur asked

"I'm afraid so Herr Dagnur!" Aberly replied, "If you guys have any anti-air weaponry, now would be a good time to get them out!"

"We're working on that!" Dagnur shouted as Aberly's Leopard was joined by two more as they maneuvered to avoid the attacks of the biplanes while mobile anti-air vehicles came online and began firing into the air as the men and women of the British 67th Infantry Division joined the fight, firing their rifles and MANPADs up into the air

"About time the tommies get up!" One of the German Tank Commanders shouted

"Shut it!" Aberly replied

"Aberly! We have another problem…you know those Blackwater guys we fought with the Americans against? Well they're back!" Dagnur shouted, the sound of gunfire and helicopter engines clearly in the background

"Blackwater?!" Aberly shouted, "I thought you guys wiped out of all of them in the war?!"

"We did…" Dagnur replied, "We COULD use your firepower over here!"

"Jawhol! Where are you?!" Aberly asked him

"Near the harbor…we have warships out there too!" He replied, "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Glad you think so…" Aberly thought to himself, "All units move toward the harbor, we have incoming enemy ground forces!"

**Cape Girardeau, MO **

**Common Pleas Courthouse **

Reaper had been sleeping in his office chair when Smict came running into the room

"Reaper! REAPER! Get your ass up! Berk's under attack!" Smict shouted to Reaper, who fell back in his chair before jumping up to his feet

"Let me guess…Blackwater and Romans?" He replied as he and Smict ran out of the room

"Yes, we got reports of helos and warships coming in from all over the Eastern Barbaric Archipelago." Smict said to him

"What kind of warships?" Reaper asked him

"We don't know, but it sounds like WWI-era ones." He replied, "We also got seaplanes attacking our forces on Berk."

"Casualties?" Reaper asked him

"We don't know yet, it's been nothing but chaos in the nerve center. But we're working on it." He replied

"Anything from Barnes or Karlson?" Reaper asked him

"They're all over the island trying to gain air superiority. But from what we've been hearing, it's been a cake walk in that department." He replied

"Well it's biplanes against jet fighters and modern anti-air weaponry, what else do you expect?" Reaper asked him, "How long will it be until we can deploy more forces to the Archipelago?"

"We're assembling more QRFs for deployment, but it's going to take us four days to assemble a larger force and then transition it!" He replied, "But the Coalition is more than likely to intervene since most of them have forces already assembled due to the Outcast Invasion!"

"What is going on with the Outcasts?!" Reaper asked him

"Alvin is apprehended and been handed over to a squad of Marines and the dragon riders who are supposed to be escorting him back to the village last time we heard." He replied, "But we have NO idea where they are!"

"Oh that's just great!" Reaper said to him


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Archipelago Wars**

**Isle of Berk **

**Half an hour Later **

Rather than flying in the chaotic air battle over their heads, Bravo Squad and the Dragon Riders were moving on foot through the forests toward the village as they escorted Alvin while keeping an eye out for any remaining Outcasts

"The village is much farther than I thought it was…" Astrid said as she rode on Stormfly next to Henderson

"Try walking across Camp Lejeune in the middle of summer." He replied

"Camp Lejeune?" Astrid asked him

"It's the base we're stationed at back in the states; it's an absolutely miserable place during the summer." He replied

"Where is it?" She asked him

"North Carolina, near the Atlantic Coast." He replied

"I may have heard Barnes talk about it once." Astrid said to him

"Wouldn't surprise me, the APM maintains a garrison there as well. But it's primarily just us…the Marines." He replied, "This isn't really a time for chit-chat you know?"

"Sorry, but this is the first time we've really socialized with somebody outside the APM." Astrid said when a flaming biplane darted across the sky followed by a USAF Fighter jet that broke off after the biplane crashed in the trees near the path they were on

"Hold on!' Henderson shouted

"What is it?" Astrid asked him

"I want to check out this damn biplane." He replied

"Uhhh…why?" Snotlout asked him

"Would you like to know who we're fighting?" He replied, "You guys stay here, Bravo on me!"

Bravo Squad followed Henderson through the trees toward the crash site where the remains of the biplane burned as its pilot crawled out from the wreckage mumbling something in Latin as Henderson and his men came closer, their weapons aimed at the injured pilot as the dragon riders followed Henderson with Alvin before Toothless and Hiccup landed with Barnes nearby

"There you guys are!" Hiccup shouted as they ran toward them as the Pilot pulled out a revolver and shot Henderson once in the leg and then aiming the gun at Astrid and Stormfly, but before he could pull the trigger, Barnes pounced onto the pilot, crushing him to death under his weight as Henderson grabbed his leg and withered in pain as Jasmine ran to him with a med kit

"Hold still!" She shouted to him as she opened the med kit and pulled out a roll of bandages that she used to wrap a bandage around Henderson's injury before cutting it from the roll with a pair of scissors while Benjamin and Turner lifted Henderson up to his feet and put his arms around their shoulder

"So much for walking to the village…" Astrid said, "Get him on my dragon; we're going to be flying the rest of the way."

"Flying?" Henderson asked

"What never flown before?" Astrid asked him

"Only once during the Gene Corp War…and that was in the back of a VTOL in a closed compartment." He replied

"Well don't worry this will be easy." Astrid said as Turner and Benjamin helped him get to Stormfly, who knelt down so they could get Henderson on

"How the hell did that little thing get through your Kevlar?" Turner asked as Snotlout picked up the revolver that was still in the dead pilot's hand and opened it up, revealing the five rounds of .44 armor piercing ammunition

"Well that explains why…but how the hell did they get that kind of am-." Benjamin said before Barnes interrupted

"Blackwater, General Karlson reported seeing helicopters with their markings flying in from their fleet offshore." Barnes replied with his translation collar

"Just get me out of here…" Henderson said as Astrid got onto Stormfly in front of him as the rest of his squad got on the other dragons with their riders

"You going to be okay back there?" Astrid asked him

Henderson nodded

"Just get this show on the ro-well in the air." He said before they took off into the air toward the village

**Berserker Home Islands**

**36****th**** Bundeswehr Armored Division **

Aberly's Leopard tanks arrived at the Berserker Harbor where the Berserkers and their few remaining warships were attempting to hold off the attacking Blackwater Airborne troopers and the steel ships of the Roman fleet offshore

"There you krauts are!" Dagnur shouted over the radio, "Now do whatever you do!"

Aberly sighed

"I really hate that kid." He thought to himself as a Blackwater BMD-3 rolled into view, firing its auto cannon and machine gun at the Berserkers

"Acthung we have an enemy panzer to our left!" The Gunner shouted to Aberly

"I see it, I see it!" Aberly replied, "Gunner target BMD to our left!"

The Gunner turned the turret and main toward the BMD-3 that was now turning its own toward one of the Leopard tanks

"Target acquired!" The Gunner shouted to Aberly

"Fire!" He replied before the gunner pulled the trigger for the 140mm main gun that hit the BMD-3 and knocked it onto its side

"BMD is kaput!" The Gunner shouted as the Leopard's active point defense came online as a Blackwater soldier fired a RPG-29 at it and intercepted the incoming projectile

"Load HE rounds!" Aberly shouted as turned the cupola machine gun toward the direct that the rocket came from as the Blackwater soldier loaded another rocket into his launcher, but Aberly mowed him down and the near ammunition carrier while the autoloader loaded a high explosive round into the breech as the gunner turned the turret to face the Blackwater soldiers

"Come to papa!" The Gunner shouted as he pulled the trigger and fired a HE round at a Blackwater MG team as a BMP-2 came out from the water and opened it's back hatches allowing it's passengers to get out as it stopped to fire it's turret-mounted ATGM launcher at a German Marder XI that was already distracted by a group of Blackwater infantry, destroying it completely

"Sheiβe!" Aberly replied as one of the other Leopard took out the BMP-2 with a AP round as more BMP-2s, BTRs, and PT-76s rolled ashore carrying more infantry as two of the Leopards were taken out by ATGMs from a Mi-28 as rowboats carrying soldiers and troop barges started to come toward the shore from the warships

"Everybody fall back!" Aberly shouted over the radio, "Get your people out of here Dagur! Save your strength!"

"What?! Why are we running?!" Dagnur replied before one of the warships fired a salvo of heavy shells over them, "EVERYBODY FALL BACK!"

Aberly's armored vehicles and the Berserkers fell back into the village as the Blackwater and Roman landing forces started to come ashore in droves

**Isle of Berk**

The skies over the Hairy Hooligan village were now clear of biplanes thanks to the efforts of the American fighter jets and dragons as the Barnes, the dragon riders, and bravo squad flew over it with Alvin being carried by Stormfly

"Is the sergeant okay?" Barnes asked Astrid telepathically

Astrid nudged Henderson with her elbow

"I'm still alive if that's what you're wondering, it's going to take more than a shot to the leg to kill me." He replied, "Are we about to land?"

"Just about sergeant." Hiccup said to him as they flew toward the Great Hall where a field hospital had been set up to take care of the wounded Americans and Viking where they landed and were greeted by Stoick and Gobber

"Hiccup!" Stoick said to Hiccup as he ran toward Hiccup and lifted him up in a hug while several U.S Army medics ran to help Astrid help Henderson climb off Stormfly

"We'll take him from here ma'am." One of the Medics said to Astrid as they escorted Henderson into the Great Hall as Stoick put Hiccup down and approached Alvin, who had been thrown to the ground by Stormfly as she landed

"You have a lot to answer for Alvin, but for now, we'll just let you rot in the jail." Stoick said to him as four Vikings lifted the former chieftain of the Outcast Tribe to his feet and dragged him away as Karlson and Tesla came out from the Great Hall

"We did what you said; we took out as many of those helos and biplanes as we could. But they just kept coming and now they've got a foothold north of The Long Beach!" Karlson said to Barnes, "There's also apparently a European Military detachment with the Berserkers because we've intercepted several transmissions from them to their commanders and it sounds like they're in the same amount of trouble as we are."

"Any word from Cape Girardeau?" He asked him

"They want us to hold onto Berk and the Meathead Islands until they or the other members of the Coalition can send us reinforcements." He replied

"Do we have enough forces to protect both islands?" Barnes asked him

"Not effectively, which is why we're planning to launch a preemptive strike on the Roman fleet and send it to the bottom of the Inner Sea because we certainly have more than enough firepower here." He replied, "We've already got the Meatheads and the navy in on it."

"It will also be a lot easier to take out those soldiers on those troopships and barges when they're still aboard them." Stoick said to Barnes

"Well I've never had to sink a major warship that was out of sea, but I guess it's worth the try." He replied, "But we and the dragon riders will be limited to taking out biplanes, small boats, and suppressing their air defenses unless they can find a way for us to carry torpedoes and teach the dragon riders how to use laser designators to guide cruise missiles."

"I think we can do the latter, but the engineers will have to look into the former." Karlson said to him, "But in the meantime I suggest you guys prepare yourselves."

**Cape Girardeau, MO  
APM Command Bunker **

Reaper, Smict, Paxton, the rest of the President cabinet, and several APM and U.S Military Officers all had their focus on the TV sets in the Nerve as the Russian Duma voted to declare war on the Roman Empire and Blackwater while the European Security Council assembled for an emergency session in Geneva while several international news broadcasters reported about the fighting in the Barbaric Archipelago or the declaration of war from the other members of the Coalition

"The war hasn't been going on for a whole two hours yet and more than half of the Coalition has declared war while the others are in the process." Chavez said

"Who will be the first to get forces to the Archipelago?" Reaper asked Paxton

"It will probably be the Russians, Europeans, or the Israelis since they already have forces assembled for the war games and as QRFs." He replied, "Well the technically the Europeans already have forces on the Berserker Islands according to our recent Intel, but only two divisions."

"What's the process on the counter-attack against the Roman fleet attacking Berk?" Reaper asked Smict

"Conrad is planning to launch the attack before dawn." He replied, "If we can neutralize the invasion fleet and take out the foothold Blackwater has established on Berk, we can focus our forces, particularly our air power on helping the other tribes defend their islands until the Coalition can respond and launch a proper counter-attack."

**IRS(Imperial Roman Ship) Nero; Caesar-class Battleship **

**Somewhere in the Mazy Multitudes **

Roman General, Atticus the Great was in the command bridge of the Nero as it sailed off the shores of the island where Fort Sinister where Roman engineers were hard at work establish a base of operations that would serve as the center piece of the Roman-Blackwater invasion of the Barbaric Archipelago

"General Atticus!" A Roman Officer said to Atticus with a Roman salute

"What is it?" Atticus asked him

"General Ovicula is proud to report that he has made landfall on Hysteria after a brief period of heavy resistance from the Vikings and is awaiting further instructions from you!" He replied

"Ahhh…progress at last; tell him to fortify his beachheads and prepare it for his tanks and heavy weaponry." Atticus said, "What is the progress of our forces on Berk?"

"General Aetius is taking additional time to prepare his forces, but is promising that he'll make landfall on Berk and the Meathead Islands before first light." The Roman Officer replied

"I understand his reasons; he's dealing with a more dangerous foe, much like General Decimus with those _Europeans_ who have been helping the Berserkers." Atticus said to him, "And where in Mars' name is the commander of Blackwater's forces?!"

"He's already ashore overseeing the construction of his headquarters." He replied

Atticus sighed

**Isle of Berk **

Henderson was laying down on a cot as a doctor looked at his leg wound

"Don't worry sergeant you'll be back on your feet soon enough." The Doctor said as he stood up before walking away while Henderson laid his head back on his pillow as Karlson came into the Great Hall to check up on him

"How's the leg?" Karlson asked with his translation collar

"Better than it was." Henderson replied

"You'll get it over it." Karlson said to him, "So Henderson, I've been hearing…rumors that Martin Henderson isn't you're real dad."

Henderson laughed lightly

"He's my dad's younger brother; my mom and he were never married that's just what he wanted people to think." He said to Karlson

"I know it's all in the records." He replied, "Your real dad, Jerry Henderson died in a car accident less than a month after your tenth birthday."

Henderson nodded

"My dad was always better than that piece of shit, they never got along either. Every time they were together, they did nothing but argue." Henderson said to him, "One time my dad beat the shit out of him and threw him out, but yet he still came to help take care of me and my mom after he died."

"He didn't really like you either did he?" Karlson asked him

"That's an understatement, he hated every inch of me." He replied, "The feeling was mutual."

"Which is why you helped us tried to apprehend him…" Karlson said to him

Henderson nodded

"Only regret is that we didn't catch him." He said to him, "Tell you the truth I'm surprised that he hasn't ended up dead from _mysterious_ circumstances."

"I'm sure that's coming sooner or later." Karlson replied, "So how's your daughter?"

Henderson closed his eyes and sighed

"She's with her grandmother; I was supposed to be calling her right about now." He said to her, "So I've heard you're a father now as well."

Karlson nodded

"Two best things that have ever happened to me." He said to Henderson as the doctor returned with auto injector filled with a light-gray substance

"This will sting just for a second." The Doctor said to Henderson as injected Henderson's leg with the substance

"What was that stuff?" He asked the Doctor

"A little present from the APMSF for your assistance for capturing Alvin, it'll make your wound heal quicker." Karlson replied

"Thanks…" Henderson said while in the village, Barnes, the other post-human dragons, and the dragon riders were preparing for the counter-attack on the Roman fleet

"The Roman fleet has positioned itself just northeast of Death's Head Headland where Blackwater has set up a fortified landing zone for their helos and paratroopers, but we're going to the ground pounders worry about them while we and every operable plane and VTOL goes after the fleet." Barnes said to the other post-human dragons, dragon riders and their mounts, and the pilots of the 502nd with his translation collar, "According to our intel, the fleet consists of three battleships, four heavy cruisers, 60 troopships and barges, four seaplane tenders, and numerous smaller vessels including gun and torpedo boats; our main priorities is to take out the troopships, the tenders, any biplanes, along with any anti-air armament the ships may have while the VTOLs, jets, and our ships take out the larger targets."

"Where will the navy be coming from?" Asked Walton Kruger, a post-human Zippleback

"A wolf pack of Gato II-class attack submarines will be coming from the northwest and they will be followed by the USS Iowa and her escorts." Barnes replied, "The former of which will be taking care of the Roman battleships which been identified as two Lord Nelson-classes and a Iron Duke-class, which we believe to be the flagship."

"Figures that Blackwater gave them our designs." Jones replied

"The Iowa shouldn't have any problems taking out those ships because she can fire more accurately and from longer range." Robin said

"That's enough you two." Barnes said to them in dragonese

"What kind of AA guns are we talking about here?" Snotlout asked him

"Probably pom-poms and 3 inchers, the latter of enough are probably powerful enough to blast apart any dragon with or without armor." He replied with his translation collar

"What in Thor's name is a pom-pom?" Astrid asked him

"It's a 37mm rapid fire anti-air gun." Barnes replied, "I saw one once in a museum."

"What happens after we take out the fleet?" Hiccup asked him

"We'll divert our attention to taking out the Blackwater forces on the Headland and after they're gone, we'll start helping the other tribes repel the invasions of their islands until more reinforcements can arrive." He replied

"And how long will that take?" Wensky asked him

"I don't know, but they won't be any of our guys that's for sure." He replied

**Russian Attack Submarine – Western Mediterranean**

Titov was with the captain in his quarters

"Why couldn't you send the transmission while you were launching the missiles?!" He asked the Captain

"Because the launch sequences disabled our long range comms long enough for Blackwater to start jamming it." He replied, "Plus it's probably too late now, they've probably already started their invasion as far as we know."

Titov sighed

"How long will it be until we're out of range of their jammers?" He asked him

"I can't say Colonel, we don't know what kind of system they're using to jam us." He replied

"Great we're at war and we're probably the only ones who knows it!" Titov shouted


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Second Battle of Berk

**Isle of Berk **

**Sometime Later **

Barnes, Samantha, and Toothless were flying in a V formation leading the other post-human dragons, 502nd, and the dragon riders as they and aircraft from the 1st Legion, airships, and the American naval fleet flew toward the Roman fleet while below them, formations of American tanks and mechanized infantry moved to assault Blackwater's LZ at Death's Head Headland under the cover of darkness

"Spread out, we're about to fly over the Blackwater LZ!" Barnes shouted over his translation collar before he, Samantha, and Toothless spread further apart as the other post-human dragons, dragon riders, and the 502nd did the same and shortly afterward they started to come under fire from Blackwater anti-air guns and infantry on the ground

"Been waiting for the chance to return the favor." Tesla said over the radio with her translation collar as she and the others dodged the large caliber anti-air munitions before shot up at them

"Haven't we all." Emily replied as several SEAD aircraft flew under them and took out most of the anti-air guns and their mobile radar vehicles

"Thank god for the wild weasels." Barnes thought to himself as small arms fired continued to bounce off his armor as they flew over the Blackwater LZ

"Incoming bogies!" Samantha shouted as several formations of Roman biplanes and Blackwater gunships flew toward them

"We'll take care of these guys! The rest of you go after the ships!" Barnes shouted over the radio to the other post-human dragons as he, Samantha, their children, and Toothless and Hiccup broke off from the main formation with the 502nd

"You heard the man lets go sink some ships!" Carville shouted with his translation collar as he and the other post-human continued on as a squadron of 1st Legion F-45s broke off from their formation to help the Night Furies

"I have a Havoc on my tail!" Zoey screamed over the radio as she was pursued by a Havoc as she dodged it's fire

"I see him!" Barnes shouted as he and Toothless went after the Havoc before Barnes spat a plasma blast at it and hit directly in the tail rotor causing the helicopter to spiral out of control and crash into sea

"Are you okay Zoey?!" Barnes asked his daughter over the radio

"I'm fine dad!" She replied, "Watch out!"

Two Roman biplanes came diving down toward Barnes, Toothless, and Hiccup who immediately maneuvered to dodge their fire

"Those things are really starting to annoy me!" Hiccup shouted as the biplanes came around again and started to pursue them

"Hey Hiccup! Do you know how to play chicken?!" Barnes asked Hiccup over the radio

"Please tell me you're joking right?!" Hiccup replied as he ducked to avoid several rounds from the biplane chasing after him and Toothless

"Do you think I would joke around in a situation like this?!" Barnes asked him

"Okay lets do this!" He replied as he directly Toothless to fly directly toward Barnes who was come toward him as he was chased by the other biplane

"On my mark!" Barnes shouted over the radio, "Three...two...one...now!"

Barnes and Toothless quickly turned to avoid each other while the biplanes crashed into each other and exploded

"I can't believe that worked!" Hiccup shouted as he wanted the debris fall into the ocean

"It ain't over yet!" Barnes replied as they regrouped and went after another Havoc that was chasing after Samantha who was after a biplane

"Sam, you got a helo on your six!" Barnes shouted to his wife over the radio

"I've noticed!" She replied as she dodged a barrage of rockets from the Havoc that flew over her and hit the biplane, destroying it, "God these guys' aim sucks!"

"Toothless take the shot!" Hiccup shouted as he aligned Toothless toward the Havoc

Toothless spat out a fully charged plasma blast that blasted the tail off the Havoc sending it spiraling out of control, hitting a Alligator, destroying both gunships

"Good kill!" Barnes said to him as the F-45s from the 502nd and 1st Legion finished off the last of the Roman biplanes and Blackwater gunships while Karlson latched onto the side of a Roman heavy cruiser and ignited the saliva he covered his armor with before climbing up the ship to the deck, scaring the gunner of a pom-pom, who ran away as Karlson grabbed the gun with his mouth and ripped it off it's mount and threw it into the water before climbing onto deck as Roman soldiers armed bolt-action rifles and primitive SMGs came running up from below deck

"GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" Karlson roared at the Romans in dragonese as they opened fire with their guns and watched as their rounds ricocheted or bounced off his armor until their emptied their clips and began to curse in Latin as they retreated from him as Karlson turned his attention to the gunner of one of the other pom-poms as it's gunner turned it to face him, but was knocked off the gun as a torpedo dropped by a Sea Mallard struck the cruiser on the starboard and exploded

"Karl! Get off that ship!" Tesla shouted over the radio as Karlson noticed two more torpedoes coming toward the ship and flew off the ship seconds before they hit the ship and that quickly capsized as Karlson sighed in relief as Katie, Wensky, and Emily attacked the pom-poms and 3in guns, knocking them out before flying off before cruise missiles from the USAS Cape Girardeau struck the warship, one of them hitting one of the forward turrets that exploded and ripped the bow off the ship sending it to the bottom of the sea

"These ships are sinking like rocks!" A USN Pilot shouted over the radio as the Iowa and Wisconsin and their escorts started to shell the three Roman battleships without stopping while also launching their cruise missiles at them and the other warships of the Roman fleet

"Okay everybody lets start going after those seaplane tenders and troopships!" Karlson shouted as the Night Furies joined them

"Did we miss anything?" Barnes asked Karlson

"Not much." He replied

"Gunboats!" Wensky shouted as the gunboats protecting the troopships and seaplane tenders began to fire their guns at them

"Take them out!" Barnes shouted over his translation collar as he charged up a shot and took out the first gunboat in a dive attack while Zoey followed suite and destroyed a second gunboat and she was followed by Samantha, Leon, Anna, and Toothless who took out four more of the gunboats

"Let the Night Furies handle those gunboats!" Karlson shouted to the others, "Just focus on taking out the AA guns on those ships!"

Nearby one of the Roman Lord Nelson-class battleships took a salvo from the Iowa's sixteen inches that penetrated the warship's armor and struck the ammunition storage areas causing a massive internal explosion that ripped the ship in half and created a powerful shockwave that traveled through the water and knocked over the nearly Roman torpedo boats and gunboats while the other Lord Nelson-class was crippled as smoke billowed out of her while it's crew jumped off the ship as it slowly sank while the Iron-Duke although severely damaged was still firing it's guns at the distant American battleships, but couldn't zero in on them due to their ability to fire accurately on the move while most of the other major Roman warships were either severely damaged, crippled, sinking, or already sunk

"Those troopships are starting to lift anchor!" Ramirez shouted over the radio as several of the Roman troopships started to lift their anchors out of the water

"I can see that!" Karlson replied, "Take out as many as we can before they escape!"

"We're on it!" Barnes shouted after Toothless and Hiccup took out the last of the gunboats while he flew near the water's surface toward the one of the troopships dodging anti-air fire before going high up into the air while charging up a plasma blast and then diving back down at the troopship, aiming for the exposed fuel tanks and drums on her deck and then releasing the shot, striking one of the fuel tanks that exploded taking the other nearby tanks and drums, but also cooking off the ammo being stored beneath the deck in the cargo hold that exploded and sank the troopship, but also released a shockwave that knocked Barnes off balance causing him to crash into the water

"Barnes!" Samantha cried before Barnes surfaced

"I'm fine!" He replied over the radio before the pom-poms of one of a nearby troopship began to fire down at him forcing him to dive back beneath the water's surface as Zoey, Anna, and Leon went after them as Barnes swim toward a net that was hanging off the side of another troopship and started to climb up it

"I feel like a pirate." Barnes thought to himself as he climbed onto the deck and found himself surrounded by Roman soldiers, "Oh for *%$%'s sake."

The Romans fired at Barnes, but their rounds failed to penetrate his arm as he activated the plasma blades mounted on his tail and rammed through the soldiers as he swung his tail around blindly, cutting down many of the Romans before he plasma blasted one of the pom-poms which were firing at his children as they attacked the other troopship as more Roman soldiers came up from below the deck

"Figures I board the one loaded with god damn soldiers!" Barnes thought to himself as he plasma blasted a group of Roman soldiers before he noticed a Sea Mallard flying over the water's surfaced toward the ship carrying four torpedoes, "Oh come on!"

Barnes extended out his wings and took off as the Sea Mallard dropped it's torpedoes that shot through the water a high speed and struck the troopship which immediately began to sink beneath the waves as Roman soldiers and sailors started to jump off the ship as Barnes rejoined his wife

"Never do that again!" She shouted to him in dragonese as the troopship their children were attacking was sunk by another Sea Mallard's torpedoes as the Iowa and Wisconsin delivered the killing blow to the Iron-duke class and the resulting explosion split the Roman warship in half and effectively ending the threat posed by the Roman fleet to Berk while onshore Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and Adah were helping lead the American-Viking Assault on the fortifications protecting Blackwater's landing sites

"Kind of glad I missed out of the Gene Corp War now if this is hard these guys fought!" Adah shouted as he took cover with Stoick and Spitelout from a Blackwater machine gun nest

"These mercenaries are far more well trained than the ones we fought in the Gene Corp, more disciplined too!" Gobber replied as an APMSF Pershing II tank rolled up and took out the machine gun nest with it's main gun before firing off it's smoke grenade dischargers to create a smokescreen for the Vikings

"Charge!" Stoick shouted as he led the Viking charge into the Blackwater fortifications on Thornado through the smokescreen while the Pershing II advanced slowly as it was joined by four more Pershing IIs and a Megathon that took out the remaining machine gun and crow nests

"You can always trust the APMSF to bring in the big guns!" Adah shouted, "Come on lets knock these guys out!"

Thornado sonic blasted away a group of Blackwater Mercenaries as Spitelout and Gobber led the Viking charge into the

"What kind of dragon is that?!" A Blackwater Mercenary shouted

"Who cares?! SHOOT THEM!" Another replied as they started firing at Thornado and Stoick, who dodged out of the way and then Thornado turned around and blasted them away with a sonic blast

"BMD!" Spitelout shouted as a camouflaged BMD smashed it's way through the treeline while firing it's autocannon at the Hairy Hooligans before it was taken out by one of the Pershing IIs

"I forgot how much I hated those things..." Gobber said as he glanced at the burning wreck of the BMD as a group of Blackwater Mercenaries came running through the path it made through the trees followed by a Sprut-SD tank destroyer which immediately fired it's main gun at one of the APMSF Pershing, but it's round exploded on impact with it's force field before it was taken out by a ATGM from the Megathon while the Vikings were joined by a platoon of U.S Army infantry who helped them take out the mercenaries before continuing onward into the Blackwater LZ, quickly overrunning it

**Cape Girardeau, MO **

**Common Pleas Courthouse**

**Several Hours Later **

Reaper was seated with Chavez as the leaders of the other member nations of the Coalition filed into the court room turned conference room with their translators and assistants and sat at the same table with Reaper and Chavez while chattering about the War in the Barbaric Archipelago

"Lets get this over with." Reaper said to himself as he stood up as the other leaders went quiet as the APMSF Guardsmen guarding the main door closed and locked it

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, I'm sure of you have been busy these past few hours." Reaper said to the gathered heads of state as they looked at them, "But if we are to resolve this crisis quickly, our armed forces must work together."

Reaper sat down as the European Prime Minister, Alberta Linto began to speak

"The latest reports from the leaders of our two divisions on the Berserker Home Island have been grim, Roman and Blackwater forces have secured a beachhead at the Outcast harbor along with several landing zones around the Berserker village and are amassing a large force that they cannot hope to stop without assistance from the outside and the only friendly force capable of doing that is General Conrad's." She said, "Who I believe is now free to use his forces else where now that the threat of the invasion at Berk has been removed."

"I've spoken with General Conrad after the destruction of the Roman fleet and he will be sending a relief force to the Berserker Home Islands, but we also must worry about the state of the other tribes particularly the Hysterics who are now on their last legs." Reaper replied, "But problem is that Conrad does not have forces with him to effectively defend the Barbaric Archipelago by themselves, which is why we must figure out a way of quickly amassing a larger force to reinforce him with."

"We'll be ready to deploy a quick reaction force to Hysteria in three hours." Said the Russian President, Artur Rusnak and was translated by his translator "But they will not have enough firepower with them to take on the Roman fleet, only enough to handle the ground and air forces, for that we will need the assistance of the naval forces you have in the Archipelago."

"Our naval fleet will provide what assistance it can, but like General Conrad's forces, it is not large enough to defend the entire Archipelago." Reaper replied, "But that we can solve quickly be simply sending more warships, which we're already in the process of doing, but ground forces will take a bit longer to deploy for that I suggest amassing a multinational task force consisting of what forces that are currently ready for deployment to send."

"And who will command this task force Mr. President?" Asked the Israeli Head of State, Netanel Bronfman

"Well I guess General Conrad since he's already in the Archipelago and has over a century of experience unless you really want to start that debate Bronfman." Rusnak replied, "And I should remind, we really don't have the time for a prolonged debate."

Bronfman sighed and slouched down in his chair while the usually quiet Canadian President, Nicolas Tremblay stood up

"I agree with Rusnak, we cannot afford to waste any time in worthless debate!" He shouted, "We must send forces and we must send them_ now_!"

The other heads of state nodded in agreement

"Well then I guess it's decided then?" Said the Asian Head of State, Prashant Chopra, "But we also must think of a way to retaliate against the Romans for this."

"You let us hand the retaliation part because overwhelming retaliation is the APMSF's specialty." Reaper replied

**Mazy Multitudes **

**Fort Sinister - Blackwater and Roman Headquarters **

While Roman and Blackwater engineers continued to construct the other buildings of the base, Atticus was meeting with Blackwater Commander, Patrick Walker after hearing about the destruction of the fleet at Berk from the captain of a gunboat that managed to escape destruction

"YOU TOLD ME THAT THE AMERICANS WOULDN'T ATTACK OUR SHIPS LIKE THIS!" Atticus shouted at Patrick

"I did...but they've must have received reinforcements after they discovered and destroyed our scouting party." He replied, "But it doesn't matter, our invasions of the other tribes' home islands are well underway and doing quite well."

"Indeed, but for how long though? Without General Aetius keeping the American forces on Berk tied down they're free to use their forces to reinforce the other Viking Tribes." Atticus said to him

"True, but the Americans will be spread then as their force is likely not large enough to cover the entire Archipelago effectively." He replied

"Unless they receive reinforcements from their world." Atticus said

"It will take the Americans and their allies quite some time to assemble any force worth reckoning with general, so for now time is our side." Patrick replied

Atticus sighed

"Maybe for your forces, but that European force on the Berserker home islands has destroyed several of our divisions in one engagement." He said to him

"Yes, but if you haven't noticed, General Ovicula has also reported that the Europeans are becoming more resistant to deploy their forces in combat, probably due to supply shortages." He replied

Atticus nodded

"Indeed, but we're also acting off limited resources as well. Commander." He said to Patrick

"Yes but we have a supply line." He replied, "Speaking about that when will our first wave of reinforcements arrive?"

"Three days at the least." Atticus said to him, "Should we try going after Berk again?"

"Maybe at a later time." He replied, "But for now we need to focus on taking out the Berserkers and finishing off the Hysterics."

**The Isle of Berk **

Barnes was with Karlson and Stoick as they reviewed the situation with Conrad in the Great Hall

"With the Roman fleet here now turned to scrap metal and the survivors being fished out by our search and rescue birds, we're now free to help the other tribes." Conrad said to them, "But it's still a task that is easier said than done."

"Nothing is never easy these days." Karlson replied with his translation collar

"When have they ever have been?" Stoick asked him, "So what's your plan?"

"Well the Hysterics need our help the most because it sounds like they're on their last legs." Conrad replied, "But so do the Europeans and Berserkers. So here's what we're going to do, we're going to deploy the jarheads on the Berserker Home Island while we focus everything else on Hysteria while also leaving behind a small force to watch over this place since there is still some Outcast stragglers around Raven's Point that we're still trying to stamp out."

"Are you sure the Marines can handle themselves?" Karlson asked him

"They're U.S Marines, they can handle themselves just fine." He replied, "But lets just hope that multinational task force gets here before they run out of supplies."

"It's still pretty risky to leave them without support." Barnes said, "What about me and my guys stay with them since you don't really need us on Hysteria?"

"He has a point Conrad." Karlson said to Conrad

"If you want to help them go ahead Barnes, I'm not stopping you." He replied, "I'm guessing Hiccup and his friends will be joining them?"

"I wouldn't doubt it one bit." Stoick replied

"Then it's settled, Barnes I suggest you and your guys get some rest because you'll need it." Conrad said to him, "Stoick I also need you to tell me what you know about the Hysterics because I've never worked with them before."

Stoick nodded while Barnes trotted away

"You really think the Marines will need your help?" Karlson asked him

Barnes nodded while nearby Henderson was getting up from his cot as he tested his leg to make sure it was fully healed while Jasmine and Turner watched

"Wow that APMSF shit really worked, wish they gave us that stuff." Jasmine said to Henderson

"We'll get it eventually." Turner replied

"Where's the others?" Henderson asked them

"At the rally point, I think we're about to be redeployed judging from that discussion that they just had." Jasmine replied as she motioned to Barnes and Karlson as they walked out of the Great Hall and took off into the air while Stoick talked to Conrad about the Hysterics

"I figured we would." Henderson said, "You two go find the others, I'll meet at the rally point. Do you know where they put my equipment?"

"It's over there." Turner said as he motioned toward Henderson's equipment which was on a folding table before he and Jasmine started to walk away

"Did you hear him and Karlson talking earlier?" Jasmine asked him

"Yeah...I never imagined him being the fatherly type." He replied, "Tell you the truth, I wasn't much surprised that Martin Henderson wasn't his real dad, he looks nothing like the %$%#ard besides hair color."

"Me too." Jasmine said


End file.
